Welcome Home
by AvatarJuan11
Summary: A new threat looms over Steven and the Gems as Steven's Birthday approaches.
1. Chapter 1

In the shack under a giant statue looking out to sea, Steven had been in his unusually jittery self today. He sat with his legs restlessly bouncing up and down like pistons on top of the portal in front of the Gem's rooms. Behind resting cutely was his loyal pet Lion. "Come on, come on." Steven said in anticipation. Finally the door started to open with the white gem in the star glowing and opened elegantly with Pearl exiting from the doorway. "PEARL!" Steven shouted more vigorously than usual.

Pearl startled at the sudden greeting, reacted and reached for her gem to pull out her spear, but relaxed when she realized it was just Steven. "Steven... What? Don't scare me like that. You know I don't like surprises." Pearl said breathing heavily and began making her way to the front door of the house

Steven started to jog circles around Pearl and bouncing gleefully. "Sorry, Pearl, I'm just super happy to see you, seeing as it's such a special time of the year."

Pearl stopped when she came to a realization, "That's right, it is how could I have forgotten." Pearl then went straight to the wall which had a calendar which excited Steven even more. As she approached it she looked over it to pull out a map from the shelf. "Winter's coming, we'll need to make use of the time we have now to plan how we're going to handle the cluster when it hatches. Traveling will be a lot tougher in the cold and we may need to get you new snow gear since your growing." Pearl examined the map and started marking locations for their next encounters as well as making a list of needed supplies.

Steven's excitement faded a little, but was not extinguished. "No, I mean…" Steven started, but just then the doorway opened again in blob like fashion and out popped Amethyst carrying a box in her arms. "Amethyst, just who I wanted to see." Steven darted toward her.

Amethyst was in a happy mood as well. "Hey, Steven, what's up? I can't talk right now, I need to take this box somewhere private, it has something special." Amethyst said as she made her way to the door, but Steven joyfully walked backwards in front of her.

Steven could not take his eyes of Amethyst and the box she was carrying. "Oh I see, need to hide it until a certain day happens right? I get it. No need to be so secretive to me, I can-" Steven was too distracted that he walked right into Garnet who had walked in from the front door. "Oh Garnet perfect timing, I bet you all want to start planning for a special event. Wink, wink, I know two special people who will be arriving right, Garnet?" Steven was boastful but soon noticed both Pearl and Amethyst looked confused and stared at each other before inevitably looking at Garnet who only shrugged.

Garnet turned her attention to Steven, "Okay, Steven. I love fun and games as much as the next gem, but I need to use the teleporter. More of those forced fusion gems have been reported being seen close by." Garnet stepped aside and walked past Steven and Amethyst. "I shouldn't be gone long though and I'll be back to tuck you in and read to you tonight if nothing kills me, okay?"

Amethyst opened the door, "Alright, I'm heading out too, just found this box of old fish chip bags from decades ago. They been out of business for a century and mama loves herself some fish chips." Amethyst made her way to the patio and started to eat her chips peacefully while making her way down the stairs.

Garnet was on top of the portal and about to leave when Steven desperately shouted, "Come on, doesn't any of you remember what day is coming up?!" Steven's sudden burst caught the attention of the three gems.

Pearl looked around confusedly, trying to come up with an answer, "Ugh… Friday?" Pearl said hesitantly. The gems again confused looked at each other and started wondering.

Amethyst re-entered the beach house, "Yo, what's up Steven, why are you acting this way?"

Steven with a defeated look on his face, lowered his head. Steven hopped onto Lion who stood quickly and gave off a deep yawn. "Sorry about that guys, it's nothing, I'm going to spend some time at the barn with Peridot. Thanks anyways, guys." Lion roared and a portal projected from his mouth, Steven and Lion jumped through and disappeared, leaving the Gems in an awkward silence.

Just then, Greg, Steven's lovable dad, barged into the shack. "Hey, little Universe, you ready for your birthday coming up?" As he looked around the room, the awkward mood was evident to Greg with the looks on the gems faces turning to a shocked realization. "Oh boy, I really need to work on my timing when I come over."

The three gems immediately looked again at each other, Pearl threw the map she had in the air and panicked, "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot, I mean I can believe Amethyst forgetting, but I'm usually so good with these things it's just with the cluster and the forced fusions appearing…" Pearl desperately said in her defense.

Garnet stepped off the warp pad and comforted Pearl. "Relax Pearl, It's not just you, we all forgot, we've been busy but we forgot that Steven is important to all of us." Garnet stared at Amethyst who was chewing down on her chips. Garnet gave her a look and Amethyst took the situation more seriously.

"Yeah, my bad, we should do something special. It's this weekend right?" Amethyst looked at Greg for the answer since none of them remembered off the top of their heads.

Greg grabbed the calendar off the wall and read it "Yeah, it's this Friday, which is in two days." Greg realized the Gems had not planned a party for him yet. "If you guys are gonna do something we need to do it fast. I gotta concert set up and everything, but you guys might need to do something special for him to make up for forgetting."

The gems nodded to each other and began to plan their surprise. "Don't worry Greg we'll make it up to Steven. We can think of something." Garnet said in her cool confidence, The three smiled at each other and huddled up.

"I'm going to get the party supplies ready" said Garnet.

"I'll send out the invitations" Said, Pearl.

"Can't have a party without food, so I guess that's me." Amethyst said happily.

Garnet put her hand in the middle of the group, "Alright, let's keep it a surprise so let's keep a secret from Steven until preparation is ready okay?" Pearl and Amethyst nodded back and placed their hands on top of each other and broke and made their way to their destinations.

Before leaving, Amethyst stopped half-way out and glanced at Greg, "Hey, do you think the kids might like Fish Chips?" Amethyst said while she handed Greg a bag.

Greg took the bag and read off it. "Fish chips, these are older than my grandpa."

Amethyst took the bag from him "So that's a no, right?" without an answer she opened the bag and started eating from it.

Steven arrived at the barn that once belonged to Greg's relatives. Peridot was allowed to stay on the terms she wouldn't try to escape. After a couple of months of working with the gems she started to gain their trust and a mutual agreement was formed to fight the cluster in order to insure the survival of earth and Peridot since she was stuck there as well.

Steven entered the barn to see Peridot twiddling with a gadget she discovered recently. She often took phones, car parts, computers and other disposed of junk to work on to keep herself busy. "Hey, Peridot!" Steven's voice scared Peridot as she jumped from her work station and glared at Steven.

Peridot breathed heavily and quickly tried to recover her papers and tools. "Ugh, Steven. I'm working here." Peridot quickly grabbed her notes and tried to jot down all the information she was reading off a laptop she created from spare parts.

"Sorry." Steven apologized while Peridot continued her work. Steven eagerly jumped beside Peridot and looked on the screen with her. Peridot started to glow green as he got closer to her and moved over to make room for him. "What are you making now?" Steven asked curiously.

Peridot paused the video of what appeared to be a man explaining some tech stuff. "I'm using your primitive earth tech to create a long distance communicator. With the right material and power source It could send signals not only from across this planet but across entire solar systems." Peridot giggled at her accomplishment.

"Wow, so I could have a conversation with someone on another planet. I wonder what an alien prank phone call would sound like?" Steven said half jokingly.

"It's not a prop for one of your earth gags. Combining earth innovation and Homeworld tech, I could reach a signal far enough to contact homeworld." Peridot boasted but as she did noticed Steven who was now worried what she might do with this tech. "I mean… I would've in the past. Though now I could use it to call home world to take me back once we've saved earth, I guess." Peridot said half-heartedly

Steven remembering why he came over, patted Peridot on the shoulder, "Hey, do you want to hang out and talk?" Steven asked nicely,

Peridot turned to him shortly and snubbed his request, continuing her video and working on her project without saying a word to Steven.

"We can go to the Big Donut, my treat." Steven proposed, Peridot quickly dropped her tools and happily turned to Steven.

Steven and Peridot rode Lion to the Big Donut. It had gotten late, but Steven had attuned his memory to never forget when the Big Donut closes. The Big Donut was just the thing he and Peridot needed. The night air was windy and cold, fall was ending and winter was approaching just like Pearl had said. Luckily Steven had left a jacket at the barn once and put it on as the trio of friends made their way to the best spot on Beach City (To Steven anyways.).

"I know the gems are busy, but how could they forget my birthday?" Steven said to Peridot and Lion who were both unresponsive. "Okay, I don't care about presents or cake, my birthday's special for an even better reason. It's the day we all became a family. Do you think I'm overreacting?" Steven asked Peridot.

Peridot had been listening to her phone the entire time and was ignoring Steven, but noticed him looking at her and took off the headphones she was wearing. "Uh,,,, Were you saying something?" Peridot annoyingly asked.

"It's nothing." Steven said as he stayed silent the entire ride, until they arrived at the patio to the Big Donut.

Much to Steven and Peridot's shock the doorway was marked "Closed". "What?! No this can't be. Lazy humans, make me donuts." Peridot said panickedly banging on the windows. "Steven use your earth paper and give them what they want to make them open this instant."

Steven tried to control Peridot. "That's not how it works. Sorry, usually their open much later, but I guess something came up. Maybe I should head home, It's getting kinda late and the gems are probably worried about me, do you want a ride back to the barn?" Steven asked to no avail while Peridot continued to try and force her way inside. Steven giggled as Peridot made her fruitless attempts and as he began to head home with Lion, he noticed someone sitting on a bench. Upon closer look he noticed it was Sadie, sitting on the boardwalk, checking what seemed to be her cellphone. Steven thought at least he could make conversation with her. Quietly approaching her Steven greeted her "Hi, Sadie, whatcha doing out here?"

Sadie fidgeted and reacted unfamiliarly, she put her device back in her pocket and smiled awkwardly back at Steven. Oddly though Sadie didn't have jacket at night, she only had a beige t-shirt on with black pants, she didn't look cold either. "Uh… Hey Steven, how are you doing… to… night?" Sadie felt odd almost foreign in her speak. Steven sat next to her with a confused look on his face. Sadie turned away awkwardly and faced the ocean but glanced back and forth to Steven.

Steven tried to respond in his usual optimistic tone, "Oh just being my same cool self." Sadie turned to Steven staring intently like she could read he was lying, Steven laid on the bench facing the stars, "I mean, I feel like I should be my same cool self, I should be happy? My birthday's coming and it's a special day for me and the gems, but... we seem so busy that I don't think they care about this like I care about them." Steven turned to his side in a depressive manner facing the Ocean. "I think I'm just being selfish, all I want is for all of us to be happy forever. Is that too much to ask?"

Sadie smiled at Steven, "Yeah, I know how that feels, all I want is for life to continue and stay the same. Even what I do now is… uh… boring, I enjoy what it brings me and to change feels scary. But, that's life; if you don't take change then you can't grow and if you stay in one spot, time and everyone else will pass you by." Sadie rubbed Steven's head "The gems love you, but sometimes priorities must be made and if they're not; bad things can happen to those we love. I'm sure the gems put your safety and happiness above all else, Steven." Sadie continued to rub him until he sat up.

Without missing a beat Steven hugged Sadie tight, "Thanks Sadie, I think I understand now." Steven stepped off the bench and began to make his way home, until Steven was stopped by Sadie pulling on his hand.

Sadie held Steven's hand silently and stood there nervously staring at him. "Uh, hey Steven, if you want? Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Sadie asked with a stutter.

"Of course I do, but don't you have the Big Donut shop to deal with?" Steven questioned.

"Oh that place is closed temporarily for gh… plague?" Sadie nervously giggled.

"Hmm, that sounds bad, but as long as it's being taken care of. Hey, I know, I'll call Connie maybe she would be interested in coming too." Steven reached for his phone in his pocket, but Sadie grabbed his hand before he could.

"No, don't. I just want to hang with you Steven, just you."

Steven put down his phone. "Not even Lars." Steven asked.

Sadie simply nodded.

Steven confused and sensing something going on nodded back. Whatever this was that was bothering Sadie, Steven felt he could help her get over it.

Sadie's smiled "Thanks Steven, I really need this, just the two of us bonding. It'll be really cool." Sadie's attitude returned to her normally happy self and she laughed. Steven also laughed back weakly.

Just then Peridot appeared behind Steven, "Ugh, my attempts to enter the great donut has failed…" Before Peridot could finish she noticed Sadie. "You! You're…" but Peridot covered her mouth and glanced at Steven and turned back to Sadie with a little fear in her eyes.

Steven tried to console Peridot who looked worried, "It's okay Peridot, Sadie said the Big Donuts out of commission for a while, we'll get donuts when their up and running again." Steven turned back to Sadie, "Sorry, Peridot was hungry for Donuts, hope she didn't do too much damage."

Peridot was still silent and tried to avoid eye contact with Sadie who she usually got along with well enough, but now felt much different. "Sorry." Peridot said weakly as she shamefully turned her head away from both of them.

The next day Steven woke up and found the shack empty. Steven wondered what everyone was doing, but prepared his lunch and snack for the his of adventure with Sadie. Quickly making his way down the beach Steven saw Sadie in front of the Big Donut. Sadie in her usual fall coat covering her uniform was opening up with some coffee in her hand. Steven had snuck up so well that she didn't notice him. He surprised her so much she jumped up and almost sprayed herself with coffee once she saw his smiling face. "Steven, oh darn, you nearly gave me a heart attack, came for the usual, huh?"

Steven awkwardly stared at Sadie, "Did you forget? Wait isn't the Big Donut clo- " But before Steven could finish, Sadie in sudden realization stopped him mid-sentence.

"Oh, Steven, ugh I just remembered been meaning to ask you about something, please wait here, I'll be right back." Steven waited at the front as Sadie went to the back store room.

Steven stood there with his gear, but It was just thirty seconds later until Steven was attacked from behind and he jumped. Sadie carrying a big bag of gear ran past him. "Gotcha, c'mon we need to reach the bus early or else we'll be late."

Steven in glee followed after her. "Alright, by the way, what were you going to ask me?" he asked while running.

Sadie looked back with an odd look on her face and then came to a realization, "Oh right, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

The pair arrived at the bus station, but as they noticed the terminal times had only one minute left before departure and the driver was already getting ready to close the doors. As they dashed to the bus, Steven noticed he forgot to let everyone know what he was doing. "Hey, Sadie, I forgot to call my dad." Steven began to pull out his phone but as he did Sadie raised her hand to wave at the bus driver and knocked the phone out of Steven's hand, the phone fell and slid under a bench. "Oh no, my phone" Steven attempted to reach for the phone from under the bench but was quickly pulled by Sadie.

Sadie pulled Steven effortlessly onto the bus, "Don't worry Steven, I already talked to your dad and the Gems before I left. Don't worry Steven it's fine" Sadie said trying to keep Steven cool. "Plus, I'm sure the station has a lost and found at the terminal. I'm sure they can hold it for you." Steven hesitant to agree trusted Sadie's judgement since she was always responsible and kind to him. So he and Sadie went on their way.

The bus started to make its way through Beach City, Steven inspected the bus only to find one other person with them. An older man, with an eyepatch and mustache, he wore a brown suit and had balding hair. The man sat straight in a polite manner with his legs closed and hands on his lap in the backseat of the bus. He sat there quietly and didn't move. Steven stared a little bit because he recognized the man from Beach City but never talked to him. While staring at him, the lanky man glanced back at Steven, quickly the man pulled out a book and began reading from it. Steven turned back to Sadie who was sitting on the window seat.

Sadie had been staring outside the window looking at all the nature passing by as they left the city. "Isn't beautiful, Steven? Ya know, there is so much in this world we just take for granted, something pictures can never do justice." Steven nodded in agreement. He reminisced on all the beautiful majestic places he and the Gems had gone to for adventures.

Steven looked out the window with her, "Ho boy, I haven't been camping in forever, if you don't count that island adventure." He jumped to the other side to check the other window. "I went with my dad a long time ago, but I'm surprised he didn't want to come." Steven sat back on the chair "Why wouldn't he?"

Sadie quickly moved closer to Steven, "Your dad wanted you to enjoy yourself, said he wanted us to hang out for a bit since he and the gems needed time prepping your- Oops I may have said too much." Sadie said in a coy tone. Steven face light up, he knew his dad and the gems wouldn't have forgotten his birthday.

Steven started fidgeting in excitement at the thought of what was going to happen for his birthday tomorrow. "Sadie, I get it." Steven gave a more or less obvious wink back at her, causing Sadie to giggle and Steven to laugh, while the eye-patched stranger in the back watched them from afar.

The bus after a couple of stops arrived at s bus stop. Steven and Sadie got off the bus looked at the bench with a large map behind it. Sadie moved forward to read off of it. "Hmm says we're here." Sadie pointed to red spot with "You are here" written above it. Steven too inspected the map, but turned his head slightly as he noticed the eye-patched man had also exited from the bus as well. The man made no glances or gestures to Steven nor Sadie, but walked on the path that lead further up the road. "Steven" Sadie said suddenly, as Steven was distracted by the stranger who suspiciously left the bus without any gear whatsoever. Sadie took Steven's hand and again pointed to the map. "Here's the campground, we just need to take this trail and we'll be there in a half mile walk." Steven smiled back at her and nodded weakly to her then turned back to the eye-patched man, but as Steven looked he was gone.

Sadie guided Steven to the camp site by going on the trail that was opposite where the man had gone, but a suspicious feeling stayed with Steven as they made their way to the camp site.

After much trekking Steven and Sadie rested at a space with a couple of rocks. Sadie showed no signs of fatigue, but the half mile march left Steven with sweat on his pits and back. Steven threw his body to the floor and rested, "Phew! That was a little much for me, but I can still go on if you want to, Sadie." Steven still lying, turned his head to Sadie, who had been surveying a map she brought with her.

Sadie looked up from her map and folded it back into the back pocket of her shorts. She climbed the largest rock in front of her and gazed far into the distance, before carefully climbing down. "We should probably set up a few more yards down, there's a good spot not far from here." Sadie continued down the trail, Steven could barely move.

Steven attempted to lift himself up but the weight of his bag kept him down. "Uh... I'll be right behind you, just give me a second." Steven grunted as he tried to lift himself up but it felt like something was pulling him down, Steven struggled until he was pulled up.

Sadie lifted Steven off the ground with ease and placed him on his feet. "Sorry, Steven, if you want to rest we can take a break." Sadie said in her usual heartfelt manner.

Steven nodded and the two decided to rest at the campsite. In the distance, Steven felt a presence and turned, he could've sworn he saw a yellow light flash in his direction behind him. Steven looked around just to make sure, but there was nothing to be seen.

Sadie moved down the trail with her map, "Hey Steven, while you rest I'll scout ahead, make sure no snakes or wild animals attack us on the way okay?" She waved to Steven and made her way down the trail.

Steven pulled off his backpack to rest, but noticed that something was moving inside. Quickly Steven threw the bag to the floor and jumped on top of a nearby rock.

"Ouch!" A small voice squeaked from Steven's bag. A green highlighted cat crawled from Steven's bag and angrily glared at him. "Be gentle, that really hurt. By the way, you didn't bring enough chips." Peridot said in her cat form while pulling out an empty chip bag.

Steven's surprise turned to relief to see his friend and not a snake. "Peridot, what are you doing here?"

Peridot licked the crumbs from her fur cutely while explaining to Steven, "I just came to check on you. I just thought it might not be safe is all." Peridot said with her face glowing a little green.

Steven stepped off the rock and knelt next to her while cleaning up his gear. "I'm okay, I got Sadie with me. Trust me she's stronger than she looks."

Peridot crawled toward Steven and whispered in a quiet voice. "Steven, I'm not sure you can trust her, you need to be careful."

"Sadie's one of my closest friends, she's always been nice to me." Steven said in his friend's defence.

Peridot hesitated to say more, but tried her best to keep Steven informed, "Just... watch your back and don't tell her I'm here." Peridot crawled back into Steven backpack and rested inside.

"Yo, Steven. Trail looks pretty safe, you rested enough?" Sadie motioned to Steven from ahead of the trail to signal him, Steven waived back and continued on his hike.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, Steven and Sadie made their way to the campsite. "We're not too far now." Sadie said confidently back to Steven who was a little more tired than she was.

Steven's feet already felt sore as he walked further. "Steven needs rest now." Steven said in a deep voice. They walked forward a couple of more steps until finally Steven walked into her and fell back. Steven got up and saw Sadie starring to her right. Steven turned to where she was staring and saw a stream of bright blue water had run parallel to the trail, the sun which was high in midday reflected off glistening the stream like if it were a crystal. Sadie and Steven turned to her left and smiled, the campsite was right next to the stream. The two placed their gear on the camping ground and changed into their swim clothes. When ready, the pair of friends jumped in the stream and relaxed in the cool water.

Steven turned on his back and floated gently on the water. "Ah, I feel like a life preserver floating gently on the-." Just as he was relaxing, his body was flipped over and he sunk into the water.

Steven swam up and saw Sadie was in a fighting stance, "No rest for you, Steven, we must fight." Sadie said in a comical voice similar to Steven's animes.

Steven returned the gesture with his own pose. "I shall avenge my father, Hyah!" Steven pushed water into Sadie's face.

She retaliated quickly with her own push, "You can't beat me, you're too naive"

"I have only begun to fight, BUSTER WAVE!" Steven shouted as he pushed water in rapid fire succession at Sadie.

Sadie started laughing and quickly returned back fire, "TSUNAMI SLICE!" Sadie said chopping water at Steven. Steven and Sadie continued to shoot water at each other as well as do jumps into the stream.

The fun had set in so well, that time flew quickly. Before they knew it, the sun was setting. Sadie and Steven were resting on the rocks after a long day of playing. "Hmm... Such an awesome day, this is the life." relaxing on his beach towel and resting under the shade was what Steven needed after such a their activities.

Sadie laid back and put her hands behind her head and soaked in the cool breeze of the forest. "Yeah, glad you enjoyed it. I really hope we can enjoy more days like this in the future." As she said this, tears had started to roll down her cheek and she began to sniffle.

Steven noticed her crying, quickly he sat up "Sadie what's wrong? Did I say something? Some water get in your eye?"

Sadie wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back at Steven, "No, I'm alright, it's just that no matter how hard you try, you can't relive the past. We always remember the best times in our life even though at the time we don't know they're the best because we always assume things will stay the same." Immediately Sadie began to cry again, but she quickly got back her composure and stood with a determined look in her eyes. "But we can't live in the past no matter how great it was, we have to move forward?"

Steven felt like crying too, but instead smiled at her, "Yeah, if we do, how are we gonna make even happier memories." Sadie looked taken aback by his comment, but returned his smile as if his happiness was contagious, the pair laughed in each others company.

Sadie sat back down and cleared her face, "Geez, you're such a dork."

"We're both dorks!" Steven said still giggling.

Later that night, Steven and Sadie set up their tents and sat around the fire she made and they roasted marshmallows on sticks. Steven looked impressed at Sadie, she had set up the campsite with relative ease. "Wow, Sadie, you're so skilled at camping. You're like a real life Explorer Gal."

Sadie smiled at the compliment, "Yeah, I've had plenty of experience looking out for myself." Sadie then looked behind Steven closely.

Steven turned to look behind him and noticed the setting sun had begun to reflect off something far in the woods. "What's that?" Steven began walking towards the direction of the glare.

Sadie quickly followed behind trying to stay with Steven. "Hey, Steven, we shouldn't go out too far. It's getting dark." Sadie quickly caught up with Steven and blocked his path.

"Sadie, I think it might be some Crystal Gem Biz. If you want to stay behind you can, but I need to check it out." Steven said determined to move forward.

Sadie looked back determined to stay, but inevitably sighed, "Fine, but we go together." Sadie stepped aside and pulled out a flashlight. She walked together with Steven toward the glare.

Steven and Sadie got closer to the source and what appeared to be shinning was getting bigger in the distance. The pair arrived at the spot and discovered giant pointed pillars encircling what appeared to be a giant pad. Steven quickly examined the sight. He brushed off the moss and grass to reveal the pad and pillars were all made of crystals, like the warp pads the gems used. "Wow, it's a giant warp pad. It must be ancient." Steven moved around the pad and continued checking for more clues. "It looks like it been here for hundreds of years. The moss and grass cover almost all of it, what do you think, Sadie?... Sadie?"

Sadie had not moved from when Steven and her first arrived at the pad. She was muttering to herself too low for Steven to hear.

Just then Peridot popped out of Steven's backpack and hid herself from Sadie's gaze, "Steven be careful. I think this is one of the original warp pads from when the Empire first controlled this planet, just leave quickly before -." Peridot quickly popped back into the bag as Sadie continued to talk to herself. "I think it's best for both of you to go before something happens. This place is giving me the creeps." Peridot whispered through the bag.

Steven tried to help Sadie and walked towards her. "Sadie, what's the matter. Are you okay?"

Sadie fidgeted a bit and turned her gaze to avoid eye contact with Steven, "Nothing, listen, we should head back. We shouldn't have head out this far, bears might be out here for all we kno-" Just as she was finishing her sentence a yellow light appeared on Steven's face and moved down his body. The light continued to go down until it was now on Sadie's back. The pair turned to see where the light was coming from.

"Step away from the boy." Said a deep voice. The bright yellow light blocked their vision and the two couldn't make out who was talking in the darkness. Sadie and Steven didn't move, "I said step away and no one gets hurt." The stranger said again.

Steven attempted to try and smooth over the situation, "Um... Sorry is this your pad, we didn't mean to trespass." Steven said with a choppy tone. Just then a tiny red dot appeared over Sadie.

"I'm not gonna repeat again, step away from the boy or suffer the consequences, this is your last warning." repeated the stranger more aggressively with a charging sound coming from his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven stood frozen in fear, he realized he had to act quick or risk endangering Sadie. He began to make out the stranger; he was thin and lanky, but a bit tall and he was holding what looked like a gun pointed at Sadie. Steven turned to Sadie, who appeared stoic and unfazed by the stranger demands. As Sadie refused to move, the charging sound grew louder, Steven panicked and almost on instinct quickly jumped in front of Sadie and summoned his shield. A blast came from the stranger and bounced of the shield into a tree. A crackling sound came in the direction of where the shot hit. The blast was strong enough to break the tree in half causing it to topple over. The large tree fell in their direction, Sadie quickly pulled Steven back with relative ease, while the tree with a loud boom fell between the two and the stranger.

In the midst of the chaos Sadie grabbed Steven's hand and lifted him to his feet. "Run!" she said desperately and pulled Steven behind her. They both ran away from the stranger as quickly as they could, through the thick of branches and leaves that covered the dirt and grass, they tried to escape the man who easily jumped over the tree and swiftly began pursuing them with increasing speed. The two arrived upon a thick part of trees where the park ended and quickly Sadie forced Steven behind a tree to hide.

"Sadie-" Steven started but Sadie covered his mouth to keep them hidden. Just then a noise came from behind them.

Their pursuer was quickly able to catch up and flashed his yellow light across the area of the woods they hid in. The light went back and forth until it stopped on the tree they were hiding behind. "It's no use, my sight can see your Gems. You're not hiding from me." The same charging sound came from his direction and Sadie hastily pushed Steven from behind the tree and jumped on him to cover his body. Just then a blast destroyed the tree they had hid behind.

Sadie lifted Steven and again ran away. Sadie then lifted Steven and carried him in her arms without so much as a sign of sweat or fatigue, she increased her speed as she ran. "Steven, stay calm I got a plan to lose him, but I need you to trust me." Sadie said as serious as Steven ever heard her.

Steven taking the situation seriously as well nodded and smiled weakly. Sadie swiftly ran through the trees and foliage, carrying Steven deeper into the woods.

Sadie had made good distance between them and the stranger, but Steven could still hear him pursuing them and was catching up. "What are we gonna do? He runs really quick could he be a gem? Or a space bounty hunter?" Sadie remained quiet then made a quick turn and slid down a steep hill. Steven panicked in her arms as the darkness made the hill look bottomless "Whoa, Sadie what are you doing?!" the two were then caught on a ledge that kept them falling deeper into the steep below. Sadie with Steven still in her arms, shimmied herself across to a cave the ledge lead to. As she walked into she placed Steven down on the cave floor. Steven sighed with relief as he relaxed himself "Thanks Sadie, we should be safe here. Whoa" Steven looked up and saw ancients murals of Gems similar to the ones Steven saw in the Pyramid Temple. "Sadie, did you know this was here?" Just then, outside the cave they heard a slide followed by a grunt then followed by quiet footsteps coming closer. "Oh man, what is he a ninja?!" Steven reacted as he could hear the stranger get closer to the entrance.

"Shh!" Sadie quickly hushed Steven and rushed behind him. "Steven, stand still and summon your bubble and turn it off on my signal, understand?." Sadie said in hushed tone.

Steven followed her instructions and summoned his bubble, but thought back on his earlier question, but before he could say something, the figure of the man came through the cave entrance. The man aimed his gun in a professional manner looking in all directions as he came in "No use hiding, I fou-" The man stopped and turned his attention to Steven covered in his bubble, "Oh Steven, are you OK?" The figure calmly approached Steven. Due to the bubbles bright glow, Steven could finally make out the man, it was the same old man who was on the bus with him and Sadie earlier that day. "Where's that thing you were with?" Steven looked at the man with much confusion, his familiarity had distracted him, then suddenly Steven heard a large yell from behind him. Reading that as Sadie's cue Steven dropped the bubble, Sadie coming from behind Steven rammed the eye-patched guy, her force pushed back the man outside the cave and over the ledge. The stranger yelled, followed by some branches breaking and a large thud.

Steven instinctively ran past Sadie to the ledge to inspect the man. The fall was about 2 stories long and he landed on some branches but he was groaning in pain. "Sadie, why did you do that? He wasn't going to hurt us." Without a second thought Steven slid down the steep ledge.

"Steven, Are you crazy? Get away from him." Sadie shouted as she followed after Steven "That guy just tried to kill us and you're helping him." Sadie said aggressively.

Steven ignored Sadie and ran to the stranger's side to help. "Are you okay?" Steven started to inspect him for injuries and find where he was hurt. "I don't think he's a bad guy. He tried to talk to me before you attacked him."

"I was defending myse- I mean us, he was trying to blast you, remember?." Rebutted Sadie.

Steven continued to still inspect the stranger's body. He grabbed the man's right arm which was under his body and began to pull it out to see. As he did the man shrieked in pain. "Does it hurt here?" Steven asked in a calm tone. The man reluctantly nodded his head, upon closer inspection the arm appeared swollen and was limp. "It's broken, Mrs, Maheswaran showed me and Connie what one looks like when we tried to go skateboarding. She said we should get it fixed as soon as possible or it could get worse."

Sadie was now pacing and nervously looking back and forth. "Steven forget it, we need to head back bef-" She was cut off as she saw Steven kiss the man's arm. "Steven what are yo-" Again cut off from what she was seeing, the arm of the man glowed and the swollen part of his fractured arm was now sturdy and in shape.

The man started breathing normally and rested calmly on the leaves and grass. Steven sighed and sat next to the man. "That was close. I almost didn't think that would work. Lucky, right? Sadie?" He waited for a response, but as he looked at Sadie's face he noticed she was staring intently on the arm of the stranger that was healed. She looked stunned by the mere action of Steven's healing kiss that it left her staring with her mouth open.

Sadie continued staring at the arm hard as if contemplating what she had just seen was real. Suddenly her facial expression turned stoic. "Steven we need to go.'' Sadie said in an almost emotionless tone. She grabbed Steven and lifted him struggling over her shoulder.

"Sadie, wait!" Steven reached for his backpack, brushing aside Peridot who was trying to stay quiet during the whole thing, and pulled out a bottle of water and dropped it next to the man. "He may be thirsty when he wakes up." Steven said jokingly.

Sadie immediately started running, she ran up the hill again with ease and started retracing their steps to get back to the camp. Sadie ran for a bit and halted, she arrived back at the tree that was blasted earlier, "The tree, which means the homeworld pad is that way." Sadie dashed in the direction they came from.

Steven had stayed quiet as Sadie ran to keep her focused, but her statement confused Steven, "Homeworld pad? Sadie, how do you know-?" But before Steven could finish Sadie made a sharp turn, it jerked Steven to side as he noticed the crystal pad behind them. Before Steven could continue, Sadie dropped Steven at the campsite and began packing up their gear.

Sadie in a rapid pace started to clean up and reorganize their gear. "Steven we need to leave now!" Sadie said as she went to the stream with a bucket.

Steven was still in a state of shock and tried to stay calm, "Sadie, what's do you mean? We should call the gems." Steven reached for his back pocket, but remembered his phone was left at the bus station. "Darn it, if only I had my phone. Sadie let me use yours I can call the gems and-"

"I don't have- I mean we don't have time Steven. We should get you somewhere safe before our assailant comes back." Sadie said as she filled the bucket with water and ran towards the fire.

"It's okay, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl will know what to do. Besides that guy is knocked out we should be okay." Steven said, trying to reassure Sadie.

"Steven, you don't understand." Sadie said as she poured the water onto the fire. "I can't risk losing you too!" As she said this the fire went out and Sadie stared aghast in Steven's direction.

Steven for a second stared back confused, but in the silence and darkness he could hear the deep breathing and the yellow glow coming from behind him. Steven turned slowly to see the eye-patched man furiously staring at Steven and Sadie. His blaster raised at the two, but wobbling his hand as he was still in pain with a hand his side. "You… You monster... I won't let you... take him." The man was speaking between deep breaths.

Steven stood scared and shaking as the man slowly walked towards him. Steven stepped back in fear, suddenly Sadie put herself between Steven and the stranger. Keeping him away, Sadie pushed Steven from her and the stranger. "Sadie, don't, he'll-" Steven protested.

"Steven." Sadie's voice was calm and gentle, "do you trust me." she continued without turning her face towards Steven. Her voice was different, not just in tone but it didn't sound like Sadie anymore.

Steven didn't know how to respond, but he knew the answer was clear and simple. "Yes, I do trust you." As he said this Steven could swear he could see Sadie smile.

"Steven, bubble!" Sadie shouted quickly.

Steven didn't think twice and made a bubble, but as he looked to Sadie a large blinding light appeared from the sky and struck the ground in front of Steven where Sadie stood. The force of the blast sent Steven flying. Clearing past the trees behind him, Steven collided with a tree that burst his bubble. Steven's body fell a great distance and crashed to ground before passing out.

Steven felt himself floating, a warm ray shined on his face and his stomach was aching for food. He opened his eyes, but closed them as he adjusted to the sunlight. He felt his body was hanging and his back was being pulled and opened his eyes to see the ground. At first he thought he was dreaming, but on waking up further he could see he was flying. "Wha-!?" Steven panicked as he noticed he was high in the air. "Oh no! Am I dead?" Steven said as he worriedly looked around,

"No, you dense piece of granite. But if you don;t stop shaking I'll drop and shatter you." Steven looked up to see Peridot holding Steven and using a makeshift helicopter similasr to her limb enhancers to propel them in the air.

"Peridot!" Steven said in relief. "I'm sure glad to see you. Wait what happened? Where's the eye patched guy? Where's Sadie?!" Steven asked and started to fidget in the air.

"Cut it out for a couple seconds." Peridot argued. "We're almost at the barn. I'll explain everything there." Peridot carried Steven further, until they were in distance of the barn. suddenly Peridot's propeller started to overheat and was going slower until it no longer was able to spin, causing Steven and Peridot to crash into the barn.

Peridot's body fell onto Steven's and quickly pulled herself up and inspected her propeller. "Darn, I just created a new limb enhancer and you just had to break it?" Peridot said in her usual annoyed tone.

Steven slowly got up and stretched his aching body. "Sorry. Wait, Peridot what happened last night?" Steven quickly rushed to ask Peridot.

Peridot took a deep sigh and threw her broken makeshift limb enhancer into her junk pile, " I'm not sure. I was in the bag the whole time. All I know it there was a big light, you crashed and when I hopped out of your bag I carried you back here." Peridot explained.

"What about Sadie and the other guy?" Steven asked desperately.

Peridot turned away from Steven, "I don't know, I didn't bother to look for them. I thought it was better to protect you- wait where are you going." Peridot stopped as she saw Steven quickly head outside.

"I need to find Sadie. She could be hurt or kidnapped and if she is I know Barb would be worried sick so I should-" As Steven was talking and running he ran into somebody, to both Steven surprise and Peridot's fears, Sadie was standing at the entrance of the barn.

Sadie had an unfamiliar and stoic look on her face. She was staring at Peridot angrily who was looking away fearfully, Sadie switched moods as she turned to Steven who had already got up and hugged her.

"Sadie!" Steven shouted gleefully. "I'm so glad you escaped. How did you get away?"

Sadie smiled weakly at Steven, "I'm glad to see you too Steven. I don't know first I'm staring down that guy and next a giant spark of lightning crashed onto us. I went looking for you but you were gone, thankfully I knew where to look." Sadie said as she playfully rubbed Steven's hair.

Steven giggled but noticed despite all they went through last night, she didn't have a single scratch on her. She was unbruised and free of any damage she didn't even have sweat or dirt on her. Steven even remembered she was in the same outfit the entire time. "Wow, Sadie, uhh you sure look clean."

Sadie laughed off Steven's suspicious words and rubbed her head. "Yeah, it's just one of those miracles I guess. Oh by the way, I found this at the bus station when I got back." Sadie pulled out Steven's cell phone and handed it to him.

Steven grabbed his phone and sighed in relief, "thank goodness, all my pictures of Con- I mean me and the gems are on here." Steven nervously giggled. He checked his phone and something caught his eye and he looked back to Sadie. "Uh... wow look at the time. I really need to head back home. The gems must be waiting for me." Steven nervously said as he put his phone away and started to run towards beach city.

"Wait." Peridot ran towards Steven, grabbing his arm and holding him close. "Let me come too." Peridot had a choppy scared tone in her voice as she tried to avoid looking at Sadie.

Steven looked at Peridot and back to Sadie, who was now looking sharply at Peridot. "Uh,okay." Steven and her started running towards home.

"Steven!" Sadie shouted loud enough to make both of them jump. Both he and Peridot turned as Sadie smiled a more intimidating smile, "Happy Birthday, Steven. I'll see at the party tonight."

Steven smiled back nervously and returned to running towards town. After a good distance of running Steven turned to Peridot "Something's wrong." Steven said as soon as they were out of earshot of Sadie. "I remember from the bus stop yesterday, the first bus to pick us up was supposed to arrive at the camp area at noon, but it's just now noon."

"Don't think about it, Steven." Peridot said, but it only made the situation more suspicious and awkward.

It took Steven and Peridot a little longer to get home without Lion or his dad's van but they eventually got back to Beach City. First thing for Steven was to get home and tell the gems all that happened last night. The two reached the beach and started to turn the corner, as he did Steven noticed his dad outside blowing balloons with a small helium tank. "Hey, dad!" Steven shouted as Greg was filling a balloon.

Greg quickly turned and sucked on the balloon he filled "Hi, Son, hey Peridot." Greg said in a high pitched voice and sucked in more helium "How were you yesterday?"

Steven distracted laughed and grabbed the helium tube and sucked some also, "Good, father." Steven said doing a robot impersonation "Much fun was had." Greg laughed and went back to filling the balloons with helium.

"Good to hear. I'm glad you had some alone time, sometimes you just need to be a kid, Stew-ball," Greg said optimistically "So what'd you do?"

"We hiked, swam, went into the forest and-" Steven gasped as he remembered. "Oh gee I almost forgot!" Steven ran towards the house leaving Greg and Peridot behind.

"Steven, wait!" Greg protested as Steven was going up the stairs. Steven stopped and turned to him. Greg sucked a deep bit of helium and started to dance, " _I love to sing-a. About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a, I love to sing-a. About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a-"_

"Ugh! Dad not now." Steven said and ran to the front door and but quickly ran back to the stairs. "Later definitely, but not now."

Steven barged into the house but found no one there. Again it was empty, like yesterday. Steven looked around the room to try and find the Gems, but to no avail. Steven hurriedly left the house to ask Greg..

"Okay, so you suck in the air from the balloon and start talking. Trust me it's super funny." Greg instructed Peridot as she sucked air from balloon filled with helium.

"This is Peridot." Peridot said in her usual pitched voice. "I don't sound different."

Greg chuckled, "I guess, your voice is already pretty high." and started rubbing his head.

"Dad!" Steven shouted surprisingly behind Greg that it nearly gave him a heart attack. "Where are the gems? I need to talk to them now." Steven stressed to his dad.

Greg slowly caught his breath and sat on the beach breathing deeply. "They are getting the final preps ready for your party, Stew-ball." Greg said as Steven tried to calm down. "So what's this about, Peridot? Why do you and Steven need to see the gems all of a sudden?"

Peridot nervously looked away from Greg and Steven, "Me and Steven ran into something in the woods yesterday. We were attacked by a dangerous human who knew about gem tech." Peridot explained.

Greg looked taken aback and looked awkwardly at Steven, "Wait a minute this all happened in your mom's room?"

Steven confused looked back his dad, "No, we were in the forest hiking yesterday, where me and Sadie went camping and Peridot sneaked in and then this guy-" Steven rambled on.

"What? Camping? You texted me yesterday and said you were spending some alone time in your mom's room." said Greg now even more confused.

"That's impossible, I lost my phone yesterday." Steven pulled out his phone to check. "See there's no text-" Steven cut himself short as he looked through his history; various texts to Connie and his dad were sent yesterday. Steven didn't notice them at first since they were already read and archived. Messages read that he was in Rose's room playing video games and messing around. Steven looked to Greg "Didn't Sadie text you?"

"No, she's been - I mean uh" Greg fumbled with his words like he was trying to keep something secret.

Steven couldn't wait and ran towards Beach City. "Never mind! They must be close. I need to talk with them."

"Steven, wait!" Greg said as he tried stop Steven, but he was already around the corner. Greg turned to Peridot, "Is something going on I need to know about?"

Peridot was huddled together and kept her legs close to her body. "No, it's nothing." She said as she traced her fingers in sand

Steven ran to the boardwalk to try and find the Gems, he looked all over but couldn't find anybody, not just the gems but the town was practically abandoned. Fish-stew Pizza, Beach Citywalk Fries, the arcade and the Big Donut were all closed. Steven searched the town all afternoon, all the running tired him out. Just then Steven noticed, the sun was setting and he needed to inform the gems about the events of last night immediately. Steven then ran towards Funland to see if he could find anybody. The whole park was empty. Steven slowly walked around searching. "Hello anybody here?!" Steven shouted around trying to find anybody to talk to now. As he continued looking Steven noticed a creak behind. He turned and saw no one there, but as he did he heard more creaks and also whispers coming from all around him. He turned left and right, trying to find out where it was coming from. Then silence, Steven sighed as he started to make his way out of the park, just then out the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move closer to him, just as he about to turn he saw someone running towards him. The sunlight blocked his vision and couldn't see the person coming.

"Gotcha!"

Steven heard a male voice, before his vision was covered by what appeared to be a black bag and was lifted off the floor. It was the guy from last night, Steven thought and struggled to break free. His captor started talking, then Steven realized it was more than one person. Carried by two sets of hands he was taken a far distance. "Let me go!" Steven protested, he felt like he was going higher, in the distance he heard more voices. Could he taking me to his base? "Ah don't eat me, I don't taste good. Trust me I've already tried." Steven yelled from the bag. His captors and finally he was sat down on a warm cushion that he recognized immediately as Lion. As the cover came off, a crown and cape were thrown on him. Steven grabbed a hold of Lion's mane and looked at his would be captors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVEN UNIVERSE!" Said everyone Steven knew in Beach City.

Sour Cream, Jenny and Buck were behind Steven holding the bag he was held in. Steven was so surprised, he focused and realized he was on top of the hill with the light house. Everyone was there; Connie and her parents, the Pizzas, the Frymans. Sour Cream, Onion and their parents, Mayor Dewey, Jamie, Mr. Smiley and others. Kofi held an extra large pizza with french fries and bits with lit candles on it. Everyone in Beach City was there to wish Steven a happy birthday.

"Alright everyone, together!" Greg said as he pulled out his guitar and played the happy birthday theme. Everyone sang in their own unique pitch that it sounded off key and the pacing was bad, but the fact everyone was singing for Steven was all that mattered to him. Steven cried a bit and at the end of the song blew out the candles on his birthday pizza.

Sour Cream provided music from his dj booth, the Pizzas and the Frymans provided food, decorations supplied by Mayor Dewey that still had his slogan on them but had instead of "Vote for Dewey" his name was cheaply crossed out and replaced with Steven's. Steven looked around for the other Gems to see where they were, he turned and found Pearl with her hands behind her back approaching Steven.

"Happy Birthday, Steven, I got you something. I had it framed, because I felt it finally needed to be after all these years." Pearl knelt down and pulled from behind her back a picture frame. Inside the frame was a photo of the gems a couple of years ago with Rose and Greg. "I had this done on short notice, sorry I never showed this to you, it was very personal to me."

As she talked, Steven began to cry.

Pearl quickly waved her hands embarrassingly "Steven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back..." But as she talked, Steven embraced her tightly in a hug.

"Thank you." Steven said teary eyed.

Pearl taken aback at first, returned his hug. "You're welcome." she said also on the verge of crying.

"(Cough!)" Greg made an obvious fake cough to get Steven's attention. "Hey, Stew-ball, Garnet's got her present for you."

"Ooh, just in time. I think you'll like this one, Steven" Pearl released Steven and guided him to the top of the hill in front of the doors to the lighthouse.

Steven waited there in confusion. There was no one around, Garnet wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where is she?" Steven looked back and forth until the doors to the lighthouse burst open.

"Surprise!" Ruby and Sapphire both appeared from the doorway.

Steven shock turned almost immediately to joy as he saw the two, "Ruby, Sap- I mean" Steven readjusted himself and pulled a fake surprised look on his face "Gasp! Who are you? Garnet you're a fusion? I never knew" Steven in an obviously fake tone and unnecessary winked at the end.

"Steven, it's all right. We met twice already." Ruby said as both she and Sapphire hugged Steven.

"We can make this our official meeting though if you want." Sapphire said kissing Steven on the forehead.

As Steven received her kiss he saw a glimpse of his future, he saw a vision of someone hugging him. The figure was different. He had never met this person before but he couldn't make out much else. Steven took a few steps back, trying to contemplate the meaning of the message.

"Steven, are you okay?" Sapphire checked to keep him stable as he wobbled his stance.

Steven put his hand on Sapphire's cold grip, "I'm all right, just seeing myself making new friends in the future I guess." he said reassuringly.

"Well that's obvious, kiddo, you're just a lovable little butterball." Ruby said ruffling Steven's hair. "But now we got our real present." Ruby pulled out a tin garbage top.

Steven excitedly hugged Ruby, "Oh thank you, a tin shield, I love it." Steven said half faking.

Ruby pushed him off, "No, kiddo, it's for that." Ruby pointed to Sapphire who had placed her hands on the ground and caused a straight line of ice to go right down the hill.

"Wanna go for a ride, Steven?" Sapphire said as she and Ruby both sat on the garbage tin and scooching back to make enough room for Steven.

Steven excitedly jumped onto the tin, while Ruby pushed them off. The trio flew down the hill at breakneck speed, "This is so cool!" but as they continued Steven realized, "Wait, how do we stop?" Steven panicked and looked back at Ruby and Sapphire who were both unfazed.

As they reached the bottom of the hill Sapphire placed her hand on the ground, "Hold on tight." The line of ice extended onto the street towards more open road. Steven and the gems flew down the street eventually reaching the boardwalk. The momentum shot them far then eventually to the beach. The trio plummeted into the sand and crashed softly.

Ruby and Sapphire unhurt looked around for Steven, who inevitably popped his head out of the sand. "Let's do that again." Gleefully looking at the two.

While the party went on, Peridot stood on top of the hill watching Steven's antics with the other gems. She sat huddled up next to the lighthouse watching everyone from Beach City party and enjoy themselves.

"Hey, why so glum, chum?" Greg asked Peridot after he finished getting his face painted to look like Johannes Krauser II by Vidalia.

Peridot huddled even tighter as Greg approached her. "Nothing. And I'm not your chum." Peridot barked back antagonistically.

Greg rubbed off her comment and sat next to her. "Listen, I know you and Steven didn't start off on the right foot, no pun intended. And tt took awhile for you to warm up to all of us." Greg said warmheartedly and slowly and gently placed a hand on Peridot's head, "but I just want you to know, all of us, especially Steven treasure your friendship. I'm sure he would want to spend today playing with his friends."

Peridot loosened her hold as tears started to come down her face. "That's the problem…" Peridot quivered "I'm not his friend." Before Greg could say anything, Peridot quickly stood up and ran away from him,

Later in the day, after much of festivities from the party, Steven stood on top of the lighthouse overlooking the party. All of beach city was there enjoy themselves and mingling, all the friends Steven made in his years at Beach City were there to celebrate with then Steven sensed someone behind him and turned. "Oh hey, Peridot."

Peridot was standing there nervously holding her side. "Hey… Uh… Steven, you got a minute?" Peridot asked quietly.

Steven smiled back, "Of course, we're friends-"

"Stop! Please, don't… I mean." Peridot shouted, but regretted and tried to calm herself. "Steven I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. You had a chance to bubble or shatter me, but you chose instead to save. I've enjoyed Earth and it's a pretty cool place. Anyways, I just wanted to say that."

"Peridot look." Steven pointed over to the party. "Everyone here is my friend. And if they're a friend of mine they're a friend of yours. So in a way all your friends are here to. If you ever need anything you can always ask."

Peridot looked down to hide her face as tears began to cry.

"Uh oh! Sorry about that, I'll get us some donuts. You'd like that right?" Steven looked over the balcony of the lighthouse, "Wait, now that I mention it, Lars and Sadie aren't here yet. Neither is Amethyst. I should go ask Pearl, maybe they got the wrong time." But just as he was going to turn a pair of hands covered Steven's face. Steven panicked at first, but noticed giggles from a voice he recognized. Steven pulled off the hands and turned to Sadie.

"Happy birthday, Steven!" Sadie shouted to Steven as he hugged her.

Steven smiled and tried to find Peridot but she was gone. Just then Steven remembered, he had been so happy and carefree that he forgot why he had been looking for the gems in the first place. He pushed Sadie away and grasped her shoulders. "Sadie, uh… I'm glad you're here. I need talk to you about-"

Sadie stopped Steven before he could continue with a quick finger to his mouth. Sadie with a serious gaze looked Steven in the eyes. "Steven, do you trust me?" Sadie asked with a sincere smile.

Even though the answer felt obviously yes, Steven felt like he couldn't answer confidently. "Uh… yeah." Steven did not know what to say, but Sadie was always nice to him, he knew since he first started eating at the Big Donut. If she did anything she would have done so for a good reason. "I mean, of course I do, Sadie." he said halfheartedly. "We're friends." Steven hugged Sadie tightly.

Steven embraced Sadie, but as he did he noticed a red dot on Sadie's back. Steven looked towards the source and saw at the entrance to the roof was the eye-patched man holding his blaster aimed at Sadie's back.

"Stand aside, Steven." The man said in a serious tone. "I don't want to hurt you." The man's clothes were damaged and he was ragged after the fight last night. He was breathing heavily and had his glowing eye on Sadie.

Without thinking Steven jumped in front of Sadie and pulled out his shield. "Stop! why are you doing this?" Protested Steven.

The man refocused his aim trying to avoid hitting Steven, "Steven, you don't know what you're doing, step away from that thing!" demanded the stranger.

"Why?" Steven looked back and forth at the stranger and Sadie. "And she's not a thing, she's my friend."

The stranger started to sweat and shake nervously, he was losing his patience "No she isn't, listen to me. She's-"

"STEVEN!" Pearl shouted from the bottom of the tower. she had seen what was going on and quickly jumped into action.

"Darn!" The man then began to run towards Steven. In haste he grabbed Steven's Shield and pulled it away and aimed his blaster at Sadie. But in a split second Pearl jumped to the top of the lighthouse and quickly grabbed the man's blaster before he could shoot.

Pearl immediately grabbed Steven and Sadie and jumped down from the top of the lighthouse. "Hold tight!" Pearl landed gracefully and let go of the two, "Steven! What's going on?" Pearl glanced at the blaster she took from the man. "This is gemtech, why does a human have this?" Pearl stared at the blaster and back at Steven accusingly.

The stranger wasted no time and was already down the lighthouse via the stairs "Wait, you have to listen-" the stranger made his way towards Pearl and Steven but slipped on some ice, next thing he knew Ruby was on top of him grasping his collar and shaking him aggressively.

"Why are you trying to hurt my baby, you jerk?!" Ruby furiously demanded from the stranger who was unable to respond clearly.

The incident drew a crowd and Greg made his way to the front. Greg saw the stranger and quickly recognized him "Sam? Ruby, wait, I know this guy." Greg said as he tried to assist the stranger away from Ruby's grip.

Just then while Greg tried wrestle the stranger free from Ruby. Amethyst's voice could be heard behind the crowd. "Hey, don't tell me we missed it." Amethyst appeared carrying a large tall structure covered by a tarp. "It took me all day to make this.".

"What do you mean you, we're the ones who did all the work." Lars said in his usual annoyed self dressed in his Big Doughnut uniform as he followed behind Amethyst.

Followed by Lars was another person Steven recognized but was stunned to see "Well to be honest it was more of a group effort." Sadie said also dressed in her Big Doughnut uniform. "Happy Birthday Steven!"

Steven couldn't believe his eyes, "Sadie, what are you doing over there?"

Sadie looked confused, "Uh... Me, Lars and Amethyst just brought your birthday present." She turned to Amethyst who was still holding the large structure. "Show him."

"Ta-da!" Amethyst pulled the tarp off to reveal a large statue of Steven made from doughnuts.

"The three of us worked the past two days making this for the party, we just now finished." Sadie said proudly. "I hope you like strawberry, I was gonna ask you which flavor you'd prefer yesterday, but you vanished before I could come back."

Steven still stunned, stood in disbelief at what he heard. "That's impossible, because if you're there then who's this?" Steven and Pearl both stepped aside and turned to the second Sadie who was previously up at the lighthouse with Steven.

Everyone gasped, even Ruby who was still trying to beat the eye-patched guy stopped her assault. The crowd of people started to murmur to each other. "Two Sadies. A twin? A clone? No, a snake people impersonator?!" Exclaimed Ronaldo while he took a picture with his phone "Quick, capture it before it fills us with Venom and replaces us all with snake people!"

Amethyst looked completely lost at the situation. "Uh... I have no idea what's going on." on instinct she took a large piece of Steven's doughnut statue and started eating some.

The eye-patched man had finally recovered from Ruby's attack and lifted himself up. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. She's not Sadie. SHE'S A GEM."

Ruby signalled to Sapphire and dashed to her. The pair spun and quickly formed Garnet, "Steven, get away from her!" she demanded more seriously than she ever had.

Steven looked back and forth, from the imposter to Garnet, he quickly paced in his mind, "I don't know what to do!"

Just as Steven continued to think, the Sadie who was still next to him looked around at everyone who was staring at her intently as if to pounce on her in any second. Desperately she turned to her only friend, "Steven, don't you trust me." Sadie's voice changed again dramatically to that of a more adult calm voice and slowly she reached for Steven's hand.

Without thinking Steven stepped back away from her. Steven didn't know what to do but he knew something was not right about her. "Who are you?" Steven asked sincerely.

"STEVEN!" a shout came from behind the crowd as Peridot made her way to Steven, "You need to run! That's Yellow Diamond!"

A hush fell on the scene, Pearl wrapped her arms protectively around Steven while Garnet readied her fists. Amethyst who was eating, started choking on the piece she was eating as she heard the revelation.

The fake Sadie turned to Steven who was now determined not to take her hand. In a deep sigh, Sadie removed a patch from her skin to reveal a Yellow Diamond on her chest. "I guess this charade has gone on long enough." In a split second her hand reached for her Diamond and pulled out a long blade which she pointed to the sky. Before Garnet could attack a bolt of lighting from the sky struck the blade like a lightning rod, causing a large impact pushing back everyone surrounding her.

Steven in the last second encased himself and Pearl in a bubble. The bubble soon faded and Steven could hear the moans of people in despair, although the violent the force only pushed back people. The damage was limited thankfully due to Steven's bubble. Picking himself up to check on everyone, a large pile of smoke covered the area where the other Sadie stood, then Steven made out a tall figure in the smoke, "Garnet?" Steven called out weakly, but as the figure drew closer he could make out that it was not Garnet. She had tall edgy hair and pointy shoulders with yellow and black patterns on her. The figure came out of the smoke undamaged with a distinct shine that glistened off the yellow gem on her chest. There was no doubt in Steven's mind who this was, this was Yellow Diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven quickly began to scurry away and rise to his feet, but quickly he was pulled back and lifted into the air by Yellow Diamond's long arms. "Steven, please, calm yourself." Yellow Diamond's tone sounded sincerely concerned about Steven. "I'm going to take you hom-" A fist then came from the smoke towards Yellow Diamond's face. In a flash she dodged and pulled Steven away from Garnet's reach.

"Let him go!" Garnet furiously demanded. The smoke began to clear and Amethyst and Pearl stood at the ready with their weapons.

Everyone of citizens of Beach City started lifting themselves up, Greg helped the eye-patched guy up to his feet. "Sam, are you okay?" Greg asked him.

"I've been better." the man referred to as Sam said. As he rose he gazed out on the hill seeing the Gems facing off against Yellow Diamond holding Steven. "But I can't think of a time I've been worse either." Sam grabbed a suitcase he had brought with him and pulled another blaster from it. "Greg, take everyone to safety, we'll handle this. We'll get him back."

Greg didn't think twice and ran towards the townsfolk who were still recovering.

Yellow Diamond looked around, the gems began to slowly surround her while the humans were getting up and were starting to disperse with the help of Greg. Yellow Diamond still holding Steven pulled her hand close to her mouth and typed on a pad on her wrist. "Zeta, come is Yellow Diamond, have you finished extraction?"

"Yes, ma'am, Zeta here. We've finished extraction of the rogue fusion, do you require our assistance?" said a voice coming from Yellow Diamond's pad.

Before she could respond Garnet dashed and punched at her again. Yellow Diamond gracefully dodged her fist and put Steven on her back, "Hang on!" Yellow Diamond calmly said to Steven. Garnet attacked again throwing a flurry of punches that Yellow Diamond was able to dodge easily. On Garnet's cue Pearl attacked from the side and attempted to split Steven from Yellow Diamond. Pearl swung her spear while both she and Garnet in unison attacked her. Yellow Diamond spinned away from the two and avoid their attack, much to Steven's dismay as her fast movement made him dizzy. While Yellow Diamond avoided Garnet and Pearl's attack, Amethyst swung her whip to grab Steven and pull her off Yellow Diamond's back. Reading their moves, Yellow Diamond dodged her whip as well and flipped back farther away. The Gems in desperation quickly rushed her to catch her off balance. In response Yellow Diamond pulled her rapier and swung downward in a straight vertical motion followed by another bolt of lighting. The shock threw back the Gems a couple of feet. Yellow Diamond effortlessly sighed and pulled her wrist pad back to her face. "Yes, bring around the ship. I need you to send strike team 1 & 2 down here immediately." Yellow Diamond ordered.

The Crystal Gems breathed heavily as they recovered from the blast, while Yellow Diamond had not looked tired in the least bit. "Garnet! Look!" Pearl said as she pointed to the sky. In the far distance a large green figure was fast approaching the hill. With quick speed the figure appeared above the hill, it was a large green hand, similar to the hand Peridot and Jasper used last time. The hand floated above the hill and landed at the bottom, blockading the towns folks escape.

The top of the ship opened an entrance and poured out around 20 black armored soldiers with swords and shields. The soldiers were thin and tall, they had yellow crests adorned on their chests and the armor looked light but flexible to match their agility. "Madam Yellow Diamond, we're here!" called one of the soldiers who had a gold trim on her armor signifying her importance.

Yellow Diamond turned to her soldiers, "Alpha, you and Strike Team 1 subdue these gems here, I want them alive. Strike Team 2, round up the humans don't let them escape." Yellow Diamond commanded. "I got what I came for." She raised Steven for her forces to see. "I'll meet you on the ship when you're done."

The gems quickly attempted to try to take back Steven from Yellow Diamond. As they again attacked her but with haste, 10 of the black armored soldiers with the one called Alpha formed a line to cut the gems off from Yellow Diamond's escape. "Get out of our way!" Garnet yelled as she and the gems continued to charge after Yellow Diamond.

"You're not getting through!" Yelled Alpha, as the gems approached their line, she and the strike team attacked with precision on the gems. Swinging and thrusting their swords they left the gems no opening and as they tried to dodge and get around them, but the strike team's attacks were too well coordinated to allow them to get through.

Pearl and Garnet jumped back to dodge their attacks, but Amethyst while dodging tripped and fell to the floor. "Dang it! You jerks!" Before she could pick herself up a Gem soldier jumped on her and was about to stab her with her sword. Without a second to waste, Pearl grabbed the end of Amethyst's whip and pulled her away, inches from the attack. "Thanks, Pearl!" Amethyst thanked as she returned to her team's side.

"We need to get to Steven, she's getting away." Pearl said panicky as Yellow Diamond made her way closer to the ship with Steven. "Let go of my baby!" In desperation she made a solo attempt to attack and push herself through.

"Pearl! Wait! We need to fight as a team!" Garnet shouted, but Pearl was already too far to turn back.

Alpha intercepted Pearl and swung with her sword, quickly Pearl blocked the attack with her spear. Alpha rushed Pearl aggressively and got up close to lock weapons with each other. "None of you traitors are getti-" As Alpha spoke she looked at Pearl's forehead and stared at her pearl. "You're a... No..."

Pearl sensing Alpha's distraction parried her sword and swung at her, but Alpha quickly dashed back. "I've got no time to deal with you." Pearl said as she saw an opening and again charged after Yellow Diamond.

Quickly Alpha attacked Pearl more aggressively than last time and again Pearl blocked the attack but shacked at the force of Alpha's strike. In the stand-off Alpha brought her face close to Pearl's, "Forget my orders, I'm personally going to shatter your gem." Alpha then kicked Pearl off and attacked Pearl in a vicious flurry of swings. Swinging at her harder each time, causing Pearl to step back after each swing.

Meanwhile, Garnet and Amethyst weren't faring well either, the soldiers in unison kept attacking every opening the gem had simultaneously keeping them stuck in a one sided fight. "Come at me one at a time, you armored junkpiles!" Amethyst said as she swung her whip trying to defend herself and catch the soldiers, but they easily dodge her wild swings. "Garnet, we can't beat them." Amethyst said panting from all the attacks, she looked at Garnet who normally was always calm, but she herself was worried. None of their attacks landed and Yellow Diamond was close to reaching her ship.

While the gems fought, Steven vigorously tried to detach himself from Yellow Diamonds grip, "Please, stop this. I know there's some good in you, but you can't-"

Yellow Diamond brought Steven face to face with her "Steven, please this is for the best. Once we get to home world-" Just as she was about to finish a loud scream caught her and Steven's attention.

"LET MY SON GO!" Greg charged Yellow Diamond with his guitar and swung it at her.

Yellow Diamond pulled Steven away and took the blow of the guitar. The guitar shattered on Yellow Diamond but left her undamaged.

Greg stood there in disbelief at the futility of his attack, "Steven!" He shouted, just then two of Yellow Diamonds soldiers grabbed Greg and aggressively pushed him into the ground.

"Dad!" Steven reached for his father now being forced down by the soldiers, but was unable to stop it. In desperation he turned to Yellow Diamond "Don't hurt him" Steven begged her.

Yellow Diamond turned to Steven concerned and turned back to her soldier. "Go gentle on him." She said as her soldiers put a collar on Greg that kept him still.

The other resident of Beach City were given similar collars to keep them from moving or escaping. "Connie!" Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran shouted as they tried to find their daughter in the crowd who went missing.

They attempted to move through the crowd, but were stopped by the soldiers. One grabbed Mr. Maheswaran and started to put a collar around his neck. "Let go of my husband, you brute!" Mrs. Maheswaran swung her Jacket at the soldier but it didn't even faze it. Another soldier grabbed her and forced her down and put a collar on her as well.

"Got her!." The soldier said as she collared Mrs. Maheswaran.

"Good, but what about that?" The soldier pointed behind the other soldier. The other soldier turned and saw Lion growling threateningly at the gem soldiers who surrounded him.

The soldier scanned Lion and read a pad that appeared with info on him. "It has a gem, use the destabilizer on it." The soldiers then pulled out rods that made a static sound and attempted to strike Lion.

Lion glanced around trying to avoid the swipes of the soldiers' rod. While looking for an escape Lion saw Yellow Diamond carrying Steven. In a quick action, Lion leaped over the soldiers and charged towards Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond saw the lion and braced herself and covered Steven with her body. Just as Lion was about to pounce on her, one soldier got a blow on Lion with their destabilizer. Lion slowed down as the rod hit him in the back, but still attempted to attack. Though his devotion to Steven was strong, Lion fell a few inches from Yellow Diamond and collapsed.

While Yellow Diamond lowered her guard a large scream came from Lion's now glowing mane. Connie, who remained hidden in the mane jumped out and swung Rose's sword at Yellow Diamond. Completely off her guard Yellow Diamond could raise her arms to defend herself and Steven. Connie swung and damaged Yellow Diamond's arm, leaving a scar on it. "Let him go, you beast." Connie demanded confidently.

Yellow Diamond grasped her arm in pain and turned to Connie, "How dare you! You filthy human!" in anger Yellow Diamond dropped Steven and unsheathed her rapier. With a quick dash Yellow Diamond struck at Connie, who barely parried her attack. Yellow Diamond in quick continuation struck again and again on Connie who was stepping back barely dodging and parrying Yellow Diamond's fierce barrage. Connie's arm started to tire and Yellow Diamond saw opening. With a quick motion Yellow Diamond swiped at Connie and disarmed Rose's sword from her and kicked her to the ground.

Connie fell back onto the grass, her sword fell beside her. She gazed forward as Yellow Diamond slowly walked towards her. Connie glanced at her sword, but she wasn't able to reach for the it, she was frozen. The only movement she could make was the shaking of her body. "Move, why can't I move?" Connie questioned herself. She couldn't make any attempt to defend herself as Yellow Diamond stood over her.

Yellow Diamond slowly placed her blade at her throat, "Pick up the sword!" Yellow Diamond ordered Connie who started to shed tears in fear. "Aren't you his protector? Then act like one!" Yellow Diamond shouted at Connie.

Connie lay frozen and paralyzed by Yellow Diamonds fierce presence. The fear of death had hit her at last. She boasted about being ready to die, but now the threat seemed too real. She merely mumbled in fear at Yellow Diamond who stared stoically at her. As she lay there, Yellow Diamond raised her sword to strike and finish her. Connie flinched in fear and raised her hands defensibly and closed her eyes.

"No!" Steven shouted. "Please don't!"

After a few second Connie heard a sheath and opened her eyes. Yellow Diamond had put away her sword and picked up Rose's sword off the ground. Yellow Diamond slowley turned and walked back to Steven, "Hmph! Pathetic, you are not worthy to touch this sword nor protect anyone, even yourself."

Connie continued to lay frozen in fear of Yellow Diamond unable to stop her. She watched her walk away and return to Steven unable to do anything, just then a beam struck Yellow Diamond.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled as he fired his blaster at Yellow Diamond. "Girl!" He said in Connie's direction, who was still trying to recover from her near death experience. "I need you to take Steven out of here." Sam's blasts struck Yellow Diamond keeping her in place, but the other soldiers were now making their way to Sam. "Hurry, I can't hold them for long, go and hide in the temple."

Connie coming to her sense wasted no time and helped Lion up and rode him towards Steven. Lion dashed past Yellow Diamond, while Connie recovered Rose's sword from her. Lion Scooped Steven with his head and put him on his back with Connie. "Lion! To the temple." She ordered.

Steven repositioned himself behind Lion and tried to stop him. "No, we can't leave everyone." Steven protested.

"Steven, they came for you." Sam said while dodging the attacks of Yellow Diamond's soldiers. "We'll be fine."

"Steven go NOW!" Garnet shouted as she ground pounded the floor blowing some of the soldiers away.

"Yeah, they ain't so tough!" Amethyst said as she shape-shifted into the Purple Puma and tackled a pair of soldiers.

"Go Steven, your saf-ouf" Pearl said but was cut off defending herself from Alpha's strike. "We'll be just fine, Steven, don't worry about us." Pearl parried and struck Alpha's head with the blunt side of her spear, cracking her helmet.

Steven looked concerned at the gems, but before he could say anything further, Connie kicked Lion's side. Lion took the sign and ran towards the temple entrance. "Connie, wait!" Steven begged but Connie ignored Steven's protest and held him tight as they made their way to the temple.

Yellow Diamond recovered as Sam's blasts halted. Yellow Diamond shook off the feeling of destabilization and looked around the battlefield. "Peridot!" Yellow Diamond shouted.

With a scared yell, Peridot popped out from behind a bush. "Yes, ma'am!." she said in a stutter.

"You're coming with me!" Yellow Diamond ordered and then turned to her wrist communicator. "Zeta! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am, how can I be of assistance?" A voice came from Yellow Diamond's communicator.

"Release an extra pair of limb enhancers and keep Strike Team 2 up to date, once all the humans have been detained advise them to coordinate with Strike Team 1 and apprehent the three rogue gems." Yellow Diamond commanded.

"At once, ma'am!" The response was followed immediately by a capsule popping out of the ship and landing at her feet.

Yellow Diamond kicked the capsule open which revealed new limb enhancers for Peridot. "We're going after them and you're getting me into that temple."

Lion ran the beach to the front of the Steven's house and burst through the doorway. Lion jumped to the temple entrance and lowered himself to allow Steven and Connie to get off.

Connie hopped off and ran towards the entrance. "Steven, hurry we need to get inside and hide." she waited but Steven didn't move from atop Lion. "Steven, you heard the gems they'll be fine." Connie said as she tried to reassure him.

Steven remained unmoved by her words and sat there pensively calm, "Connie, I'm a crystal gem, too. I can't just let them fight for me all the time. I won't abandon them"

Connie hesitated, she began to shake and then she marched towards Steven and pulled him off Lion, Steven didn't expect her aggressiveness and was surprised she was being rough with him. "Then what do we do? Huh?! Tell me your plan." Connie demand from Steven, "We go back out there, they'll kill us." Connie wiped her face, that was now flooding with tears. "They almost killed me. I've never been more scared in my life." Connie wiped her face again but she couldn't stop crying, "You're too important Steven, the gems know that, I know that and deep down you know that too. We aren't going to die for you, but this enemy is too strong for us. So unless you got an ace up your sleeve, we are going into that temple." Connie was still crying but her look was more determined than ever.

"Stop right there!" Yellow Diamond ordered as she arrived at what remained of the front of Steven's house. Yellow Diamond at first looked angry but calmly she held out her hand, "Steven, stop! Come with me or I will be forced to take desperate measures." Yellow Diamond's face showed she was at her tipping point.

Steven looked at Yellow Diamond, her anger was evident. He looked to her side and saw Peridot with her limb enhancers on. She was looking away from Steven. "Peridot?" He shouted "Why are you with her?"

Peridot nervously tried to avoid eye contact with Steven, but slowly turned to him, "Because I'm loyal to my friends." Peridot then raised her arm and prepared her blaster. "And because I don't want to die on this planet."

"No!" Steven retorted back to Peridot. "You're not like that anymore. Not after all we've-"

Just then Peridot blasted at Steven. "Steven!" Connie tackled Steven who was too dumbfounded to move and barely dodged the blast.

Peridot recharged and prepared to fire again as Steven and Connie recovered to their feet. "Hold, Peridot! I want him alive." Yellow Diamond placed her hand in front of Peridot to keep her from blasting.

Just then, Steven's gem glowed and he Immediately jumped onto Lion, while he had his chance Steven grabbed Connie and opened the entrance to the temple. The entryway opened with a pink glow of Rose's room. Lion rushed in with the kids on his back and the doorway closed behind them. "STEVEN!" Steven could hear Yellow Diamond shout as the door closed, sealing Steven from her reach.

Yellow Diamond clenched her fist and released after she took a deep sigh. "Peridot, hack this door. I am taking him, no matter what it takes."

Steven and Connie rode Lion through Roses seemingly endless room filled with pink clouds. Lion made a good distance of running into the room, "We're okay, Lion, you can stop now." Steven said as he tried to stop Lion. "Lion where are you going?" Just then Lion jumped into the air towards a thin pole and grabbed onto it. Steven and Connie both clenched to Lion's fur to stay on.

Connie gripped hard on Lion's mane. "Where's he taking us?"

Steven secured himself and Connie as he remembered the path. "I know where."

Lion continued to slide and arrived at a large room. The floor resembled lava like volcano with a core at the center of it. The ceiling was adorned with vines and gems in pink bubbles. "What room is this?" Connie asked as she looked around.

"This is the basement." Steven responded, "Garnet's usually the only one allowed here, but why did Lion bring us here?" Steven wondered, while looking at Lion playing around with a bubble with tiny shards. "Lion! Don't play with that, that's-" then Steven stopped in realization.

"Steven?" Connie asked concerned.

"I have a plan!" Steven carried the bubble and grabbed Connie's hand as they mounted Lion. "Quick Lion to my mom's armory." Lion without further motivation roared and created a portal. Lion jumped through and disappeared from the temple with Connie and Steven.

Just as the trio left, a whirling sound came from the ceiling of the basement. Peridot carrying Yellow Diamond arrived in the heart of the temple. "I'm sorry ma'am it seems we just missed them." Peridot said obediently.

Yellow Diamond leaped from Peridot's grip to the temple floor and inspected the room, "Hmm? So this is where they've been keeping them." Yellow Diamond said as she examined the gems on the wall.

Atop the hill Garnet and Amethyst were on their last leg. They were pushed back and separated while the soldiers overpowered every counter they made. Pearl on the other hand was holding her own against Alpha but couldn't do anything to help the others in the position she was in. Sam had been disarmed earlier and the soldiers were placing a collar around his neck.

"We, can't go on much longer." Amethyst collapsed on the floor as the soldiers surrounded her.

"Grr! Step off! You tall freaks!" Amethyst wildly swung her whip around to fight off her attackers but they effortlessly dodged her weak swings.

Garnet's skin was damaged and had scratches all over it. She breathed heavily and scoped the area "If we could fuse, we could probably even the fight, but they won't give us a chance to dance." She responded to Amethyst. Garnet thought to herself on a plan to escape. "The future doesn't hold anything good, but-!" Just then another soldier swung at her. Garnet barely limped away to dodge but another soldier coordinated an attack right as she moved and struck her on the back. "Argh!" Garnet screamed and collapsed hard on the ground, her giant fists disappeared and left the gems on her hands exposed.

"Garnet!" Pearl began to run towards and assist her but Alpha cut her off and swung again at her.

"Worry about yourself, traitor!" Alpha swung in furious repetition against Pearl who was able to block her attacks.

Pearl quickly parried Alpha and countered with her fierce swing from her spear coming short inches away from Alpha's helmut. Pearl balanced herself and stepped away. "What is your issue with me?" Pearl asked annoyed at Alpha's persistence.

Amethyst could no longer go on and damaged she collapsed to the ground. The soldiers surrounded her and Garnet. One soldier halted the others and turned to Alpha. "Alpha, should we destabilize them into gem form or bring them as they are now?"

Alpha breathing heavily from her own fight, quickly glanced at Pearl, who was looking back and forth from Alpha to Garnet and Amethyst, Alpha then quickly turned to her soldiers. "No, shatter their gems!"

The soldiers turned to each other in hesitation. "But our orders-"

"You follow my orders, now shatter their gems!" Alpha shouted. The soldiers raised their swords and were preparing their strike.

"No!" Pearl begged as she lowered her guard.

Alpha turned back to Pearl, she was now desperately trying to get past her. Pearl ran directly to the other gems, almost ignoring Alpha. Sensing an opening Alpha swung at Pearl, but she quickly blocked, keeping her stuck in a deadlock and unable to help the others.

Pearl tried to work around Alpha, but she cut off all of Pearl's exits. "Please, don't do this!" Pearl pleaded to Alpha.

Alpha just pushed back harder and leaned into Pearl's face, "No, this is what you deserve." Alpha whispered to her, just seconds before the soldiers lunged their swords on Garnet and Amethyst's gems.

Just then a roar was heard at the top of the hill a pink portal appeared and Lion carrying Steven and Connie popped out of it. "STEVEN-BOMB!" Steven yelled as he arrived. Steven looked around, he saw the state of the gems and charged with Lion to protect them. The soldiers jumped back from the gems, while Pearl noticed Alpha off guard and quickly parried her and went around to rejoin the gems.

As Steven approached Garnet she quickly raised her hand, "Steven, why'd you come back? There's too many of them!" Garnet was barely able to lift herself but could not go any further. "Please, just let us do this for you! Run away" Garnet's shades fell of her face exposing her tears clearly rolling down all three of her eyes.

Steven turned to Garnet and then to Pearl who was helping Amethyst up to her feet. Steven looked at all the townspeople who were now in collars incapacitated because of him. Steven angrily clenched his fist, "I'm sick and tired of people sacrificing themselves over me! I'm not that special." Steven said as he started to cry, but he quickly wiped them away. "Don't you think that sacrificing yourselves hurts me more? I know I'm just a kid, but you're my family and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore!" Steven shouted with tears rolling down his eyes.

Garnet found the strength and lifted herself up and made her way to Steven, while Pearl assisted Amethyst. "Thank you, Steven." Garnet said sincerely. Weakly she wiped her face of her tears then wiped Steven's as well, to which he returned with a happy smile.

Amethyst fell at Steven's feet like a defeated cat and huddled close to him, "Yeah, thanks Steven, now we can die together like a real family." Amethyst said half jokingly.

Steven laughed as Garnet rubbed his head. He grabbed her arm and kissed it multiple times. Steven eyes lite up as he saw the damage Garnet had vanish from her hand. "My healing spit!" Steven said with his star shaped pupils. Steven tackled Garnet and kissed her multiple times. Her wounds vanished all over her body, without missing a beat Steven then jumped onto Amethyst and did the same, her wounds vanished and she was able to stand.

Amethyst stood up carrying Steven and stretched her body and twisted around, "Oh yeah, that feels much better."

"It does, thank you, Steven." Garnet said as she pinched Steven's cheeks.

Steven giggled but turned to notice the soldiers again surrounded them, Steve summoned his mother's shield, Connie unsheathed Rose's sword while Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons. "Guys I have a plan to help us." Steven said confidently.

Amethyst had begun swinging her whip for an attack. "Thanks Steven, but unless you have an army, we're pretty much dead."

Steven smiled confidently at the gems. "That's exactly what I got." Steven whistled and just then from the portal Lion summoned, an army of Steven-shaped melon's charged at the soldiers behind them followed by unmanned suits of armor from Roses armory.

Pearl recognized the armor immediately, "The Armor of the Fallen?! The Melons?" Pearl looked at Steven who smiled ever so brightly at Pearl, her usual nagging anger was replaced with pride on her face. "The gem shards you used to animate your clothes used on the armor and you brought the army of melons to help also? You really are Rose's child" Pearl said as she pulled on his cheeks.

Steven couldn't help giggling again, Steven readied his shield and stood in a fighting stance facing Yellow Diamond's soldiers. Connie held Rose's sword and shook, but gulped a bit with determination, while the melon army and the suits of armor stood loyal by Steven.

"Crystal Gems, Let's save the day!" Steven shouted as he charged with the gems and Connie at his side. Yellow Diamonds army charged fearlessly but were quickly overwhelmed by the numbers of opponents. The watermelon Stevens tackled the soldiers and overpowered them. The armors wrapped themselves around their opponents keeping them immobilized from fighting. The odds now in the Gems favored allowed Garnet and Amethyst to fight on par with them.

Alpha witnessed the gems turn the tables on the battle. The gems had begun defeating her soldiers one by one, in her desperate rage Alpha charged and leaped towards Pearl. "I'll kill you, you defective piece of garbage!" Alpha shouted as she thrust her sword directly at Pearl's gem.

Pearl easily parried Alpha's wild strike and again swung hard at her helmet, "I have had enough of you!" Pearl's strike landed directly on the Alpha's helmet shattering it and pushing her back. "What do you know about me, anyways!" Pearl said with her spear pointed at Alpha.

Alpha slowly lifted herself up, as she rose she pushed her long orange hair aside that covered her pale white skin and pointy nose. As her face became more exposed Pearl focused her gaze on the gem on her forehead, a creamy white pearl.

Pearl's body froze at the sight of Alpha's face, she could barely form words, "You... 're... a Pearl?" Pearl stuttered. She felt the gem on her forehead to make sure she was seeing what she thought not once taking her eye off alpha "Ju... just like-"

"Don't you dare say 'just like you'" Alpha snapped angrily, "I'm a real Pearl, you are a traitor who turned her back on Homeworld and the rest of the Pearls." Alpha declared as she pointed her sword at Pearl. Steven and the others stood in silence at what was going on, the reveal had even caused the battle to stop momentarily.

Pearl slowly turned to the other soldiers, "Are the-they also..." Pearl was so stunned she couldn't finish her sentence.

Alpha turned to the soldiers and nodded to them. The soldiers one by one removed their helmets, each soldier had distinct hairstyles and facial feature, but all of them possessed a pearl on their forehead. "All present here and including myself and those on the ship make 24. That is all that remain of the Pearls."

Pearl quickly turned her shocked face to Alpha, "What?!" Pearl stepped toward Alpha who had her guard ready, "How is that possible, what about Na-?"

"Don't say her name!" Alpha snapped again. "After what you've done, you have no right! Your actions in the rebellion, did you have any idea of what the ramifications they would have on Home world?!" Alpha hand shook as she gripped her sword tight. Alpha closed her eyes and shed a small tear "Nacre is gone!" Alpha sighed deeply and wiped her face, "and it's all your fault!"

Pearl fell to her knees in disbelief, "No, I... was only..." she dropped her spear as tears rolled off her face. She looked at the other pearls, they all had a look of contempt and disgust aimed at her "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Pearl sobbed as she repeatedly apologized to Alpha and the other Pearls. Pearl quickly covered her face in shame.

Alpha slowly walked towards Pearl who was still occupied by her sorrow of the new discovery. "There's no way you could ever be forgiven. This is the only redemption for you," Alpha kicked Pearl on to her back and stood directly over her. Alpha raised her sword high to pierce Pearl's gem. "Any last words, traitor!" but Pearl raised no defense and closed her eyes to accept her punishment.

"Stop!" Without Alpha noticing, Steven charged and shield bashed her off Pearl. Alpha was knocked back but quickly recovered to her feet "I don't know who you are or much about home world, but I know Pearl would never do something so cruel to deserve death." Steven announced. "She's my friend and if she says she's sorry then I believe her."

Pearl laid there looking at Steven's back. He looked so tall as she lied there, it was like looking at Rose again. With her strength revitalized Pearl brought herself up and stood beside Steven. "Thank you, Steven, I needed that." Pearl readied her spear at Alpha and deadlocked eyes with hers. "Let's knock these invaders off our planet, guys!" Pearl said without losing eye contact with Alpha. Pearl charged Alpha and locked weapons with her.

While the fighting continued Steven joined Connie atop Lion and charged through the battlefield to assist the townsfolk still collared. Steven got off and ran to Greg, he tried to pull the collar from his father's neck that incapacitated him. "Hold tight, dad! Steven has the power!" Steven pulled on the collar to force it open. Steven tightly pulled but the collar did not budge.

Connie couldn't free her parent's neither, "Steven, it's no use the collar must be controlled." Lion couldn't break them either as he tried to shake off the collar from Ronaldo to no avail. "Perhaps if we defeat that Yellow Diamond gem we could open these. But where is she?" Connie suggested.

Steven scoped the battlefield to see if she was fighting the gems, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Lion, do you see here?" Steven asked as he and Connie looked around.

Lion's ears went up and he closed his eyes while he listened. After a few seconds his eyes opened in a glowing pink. Lion scooped Connie and Steven and began running, in a huge roar he summoned a portal and ran into it.

Steven and Connie arrived at the basement of the temple, he looked around confused "Lion, why did you-" Steven stopped as he noticed across the core, Peridot and Yellow Diamond were investigating the bubbled gems.

Yellow Diamond held a bubble gem in her hand and turned to Steven and his friends. "Ah, Steven I was expecting you. I was just admiring you and your allies work at gathering all these corrupted gems." She played around with the bubbled gem in her hand. "I must say the gems have done well in cleaning up Rose's mess." Yellow Diamond said as she played with a bubble gem in her hand. The gem inside was green with a black stripe over it with a black circle in the middle.

"Centipeetle! Leave her alone!" Steven angrily shouted from atop Lion. Steven readied his shield, but hesitated. "What do you mean the mess my mom caused?" Steven asked curiously.

Yellow Diamond played with the gem and inspected the surface. "The gems never told you? Hmph shows how much you can trust them. It's simple, Steven, this corruption, the cluster, all of these were caused by none other than Rose Quartz."

Steven at first was shocked, but quickly shook his head in disbelief. "She would never-"

"She did!" Yellow Diamond tossed Centipeetle's bubbled gem to Steven and began to walk around the room looking around at all the gems that were on the wall. "The cluster was to be our ultimate weapon, until Rose rebelled that is." Yellow Diamond stopped and momentarily clenched her fists, but relaxed and continued. "We almost won you know, but Rose wouldn't give up so easily. In order to stop the invasion, she corrupted all the gems on earth to keep us from reclaiming it. Naturally we retreated, but thousands of gems most her own allies were corrupted by her, just to protect the humans. In the end we believed Rose had done herself in and we retreated to homeworld. Earth was poisoned and filled with corrupted gems, we gave up our dreams of reclaiming it and the Cluster" Yellow Diamond stopped then turned to Steven. "That was until we discovered through drones the planet was safe for gems again and we could return to earth and possibly restart production of the cluster."

Steven jumped off Lion along with Connie. "That place forced gems to fuse! Haven't you thought how the gems forced to fuse felt? It's wrong! Fusion isn't-"

"No, Steven!" Yellow Diamond interrupted. "The cluster is something far more important. With it we could keep homeworld safe. Rose and I once believed in each other to keep all Gems safe from war. All I want is to ensure I never lose another Gem ever again." Yellow Diamond raised her open hand to Steven. "Trust me, Steven. Just like Rose trusted me." Yellow Diamond asked sincerely.

Steven lowered his shield and softened his stance. Comprehending the news he was told. "But, fusion's a special bond. It should be used at the consent of..." Steven lost for words couldn't finish.

"Steven, please come with me to homeworld. I want to show you what it is I'm protecting." Yellow Diamond's tone changed as she reached out her hand to Steven.

Steven's guard was completely lowered, he didn't know what to say to reject her. While he pondered, Yellow Diamond had slowly walked up to Steven and knelt down, her hand still extended. Without even thinking Steven's hand reached out to hers.

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" Lion had roared ferociously at Yellow Diamond causing her to jump away from Steven. Jumping in front of Steven, Lion protected him from her.

Connie also came to Steven's side, "Steven! Are you okay?" She checked on Steven who was just surprised by Lion more than anything.

Lion stared down Yellow Diamond and circled her as if trying to find an opening. His enemy prepared her hand on her gem to draw her rapier from before. The gaze of the two stuck as they readied for either side to attack first. Finally Lion leaped towards Yellow Diamond.

"Lion! Stop!" Steven ordered too late.

Yellow Diamond did not dodge but stood still and waited for Lion to get close. In the last second she drew her blade and swiped at Lion. The large beast fell and tumbled forward and fell on it's side. Lion began moaning in pain from the strike.

"Nooooo!" Steven screamed as he made his way to Lion's body.

Yellow Diamond sheathed her hand and walked towards Steven. "Steven, he'll be fine. I only-"

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Steven said with tears in his eyes. As he cried, the tears fell on Lion and healed the wound on his body. Lion slowly breathed, Steven sighed in relief. "I don't know anymore." Steven wiped his tears and rose from Lion's side. "All my life people have lied or kept the truth from me!" Steven stared determined at Yellow Diamond. "I don't know what to do."

Yellow Diamond looked at Steven and stepped back to give him space as he watched over his wounded friend. Yellow Diamond took a deep sigh and turned away, "Peridot!"

As soon as Yellow Diamond said that, Peridot shot a beam at Steven enclosing him in a green bubble. "Got him!" Peridot said holding Steven with her beam.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I've waited centuries for this, I can't wait any longer." Yellow Diamond said and signaled to Peridot to leave with her. Peridot held Steven in her bubble and followed behind Yellow Diamond.

Peridot inspected Steven. "Hand over the gem, Steven! We don't want anything bad to happen." Peridot put her hand inside the bubble as she demanded Centipeetle's gem.

"No, you can't have her." Steven refused and pulled back from her.

Peridot fingers floated around Steven and tried to force the gem from his grip. "Steven! Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Steven put the gem in his mouth to keep it from her. "Eww! Take it out, Steven!" Her fingers poked at the ball that was inside Steven's mouth to push it out. As she did Steven shook his head and the gem was poked too hard pushing the gem into Steven's causing him to swallow it accidentally.

The gem's size although large had easily slide down Steven's throat not choking him at all. "(Gack!) That was worse than swallowing a jawbreaker." Steven exclaimed as he tried to breath.

Peridot angrily tried to push Steven's stomach to fruitlessly push the gem from Steven's stomach "Grr! What is wrong with you? Why are you so dense?!"

Yellow Diamond put her hand Peridot's arm, "Peridot, nevermind that. We must return to the ship. We'll deal with the gem later." Yellow Diamond then made for the exit with Peridot following behind carrying Steven.

"STOP!" Connie screamed at Yellow Diamond. With Rose's sword raised Connie stood in her path shaking but still pointing her sword directly at Yellow Diamond.

Peridot stepped in front of Yellow Diamond. "Stop, don't be a fool! You can't win"

"Please! Leave her alone!" Steven begged Yellow Diamond through Peridot's bubble.

Yellow Diamond, unfazed, merely walked in Connie's direction without reading her weapon. Her footsteps making a large clanking sound the closer she came.

"I said stop! I'll... I'll..." Connie stuttered as Yellow Diamond drew even closer.

Yellow Diamond was now close enough for Connie to hit her but she was still shaking in fear and stuttering empty threats to her. Yellow Diamond then raised her hand as if to hit her, Connie closed her eyes and raised the sword to protect her face. Connie waited for her to hit her, but nothing came. Again the clanking sound of Yellow Diamond's steps sounded off. Connie opened her eyes to find Yellow Diamond was no longer in front of her. Connie turned around and saw she simply walked past her without doing anything.

Peridot followed her and glanced at Connie then to Yellow Diamond, "Ma'am, is it really wise to leave her like this? With that sword?"

Yellow Diamond stopped and turned back to Connie and then to Peridot, "It matters not. As long as that sword is in her hands, it will never be a threat to us." Yellow Diamond turned back and again walked towards the exit of the basement.

Connie fell to her knees. Yellow Diamond's insult had struck her deep, her morale was saped. All she could feel was defeat.

Outside the gems were fighting against Alpha and her pearls. Garnet punched a Pearl away towards the homeworld ship they came on. The Pearls numbers were thinned from the melon stevens and the living armor keeping them busy from concentrating on the gems.

Amethyst swung her whip around and grabbed a pearl and threw it at their ship. "Unlucky for you guys. I've been dreaming of the day of hitting Pearl, so you guys are making this fun for me." Amethyst cockily boasted.

Pearl meanwhile was fighting one on one with Alpha, "You're armies been routed, give up!" Pearl said as she locked weapons with Alpha.

Alpha looked angry but glanced upward and smiled. "You may have won the battle, but you lost the war." Alpha jumped back and pointed above the battlefield.

Yellow Diamond was floating above the hill with Peridot. The two floated down with Steven in Peridot's bubble. "This battle is over!" Yellow Diamond bellowed so everyone could hear.

"Steven!" All the gems said at once.

"Stay where you are!" Yellow Diamond ordered as the gems prepared to charge her. "Steven is coming with me and there is nothing you can do to stop that." Yellow Diamond signaled to Peridot who carried Steven to the ship.

While the Amethyst and Pearl halted, Garnet charged at Yellow Diamond. "I'm not gonna let that happen!" She shouted feet away from Yellow Diamond

"No, don't!" Shouted Steven from inside the Peridot bubble. Tears started to roll down Steven's face as he looked at Garnet through the green orb. "Don't fight her. She's too strong." Steven's words halted Garnet who was holding back her anger. "I'll be okay, Trust me guys" Steven said optimistically.

Yellow Diamond had her hand ready to strike Garnet but Steven had been able to keep her hand down. She knew Steven feared risking losing anyone else but kept her hand at the ready. "Let go of my Pearls and allow them on my ship." Yellow Diamond commanded. The armor let go of the pearls and the melon-stevens released them as well. "Good. Alpha, assemble the pearls back on the ship. We have done enough here." Alpha guided her and her pearls back on the ship as Peridot took Steven inside as well. Lastly Yellow Diamond walked to the ship and communicated to a device on her. "Zeta, deactivate the collars on the humans. We're leaving, they're no longer a threat."

The collars fell off the townsfolk who slowly started to regain their strength. Greg barely grasped consciousness and saw Steven go inside the ship. "Stew-ball..." Greg said weakly before he fell back to the floor.

Through all this the gems stood still, Garnet was in deep thought shaking in anger at their helplessness in the situation. "Peridot! You traitor! I should have never trusted you!"

Peridot turned back angrily. "Serves you right! You dumb Crystal Clods!" Peridot then shot one of her fingers at Garnet's face, which she caught. Peridot followed Yellow Diamond and the Pearls into the ship with Steven.

Pearl approached Garnet, "Garnet what do we do? We can't just stand here and do nothing."

Garnet looked at the finger and clenched her fist "We can only do what we can." Garnet said as she relaxed her gauntlets causing them to vanish and looked up as the ship floated into the air and disappeared into space. "Trust Steven."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven eyes readjusted to the light around him. He had fallen asleep shortly after being taken aboard the gem ship, the energy used from the earlier fight drained him of all energy. When he came to, he was on the floor in a room much bigger and more welcoming than the ship he was on last time he was abducted by Gems. This time it at least had a window, Steven could see stars in space quickly moving at light speed, "Where am I?" Just as he asked the only door to the room opened and a Pearl walked through.

The pearl only had a blue jumpsuit on similar to what Pearl wore that time they rocketed themselves into space. She was holding a tray with a bowel covering the top of it. "Are you... hungry?" asked the Pearl.

Steven had been too busy remembering what happened that he didn't respond immediately. After a short pause Steven's stomach growled. "Sorry, I mean yes. I can eat." Steven said in embarrassment. The Pearl nodded, placed the tray in front of Steven and began to leave. "Wait! What's your name?" Steven asked before she could leave.

The Pearl turned to Steven and looked around shyly. "Um... uh... I'm called Zeta." she mumbled to Steven. The pearl was different to Alpha who fought against Pearl. She had a much more softer tone in her voice.

"Hi, Zeta, I'm Steven." Steven introduced himself as he inspected the tray, he opened the top and let out a gasp. On the tray were Cookie Cat Ice Cream Bars. "How did you guys get these? They sold out ages ago." Steven asked Zeta.

Zeta smiled weakly at Steven, "We didn't purchase them..." her response confused Steven who looked back at her suspiciously. His stare startled Zeta and caused her to wave her hands in front of her, "We didn't steal them either. We have a matter creator to make anything we want. Knowing the formula." Zeta explained as Steven cautiously bit into the Cookie Cat bar.

"Well, I guess that's okay." Steve said chewing his Cookie Cat, his face immediately lit up as he tasted it, "Wow, these are good, probably even better than the originals." Steven said as he continued to chomp down on his food. Zeta smiled and turned around to leave. "Wait, do you want to talk? It's kinda lonely in here," Steven said looking outside the window into the emptiness of space.

Zeta looked at Steven with concern and hesitated to leave. "I don't know…" As she was thinking, she heard someone behind her.

"What are you doing, Zeta?" A pearl with spiky hair walked into the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Don't you know we're not supposed to fraternize with the prisoner." the Pearl said to Zeta.

Zeta fidgeted with her fingers and looked down, avoiding eye contact with the other pearl. "Sorry, Sigma, I was just giving him his meal." Zeta said again weakly.

Sigma turned to Steven who was finishing his snack, "Hmph! Forget it, Yellow Diamond wants to speak with him. I'm taking the runt." She said as she attempted to grab Steven.

"Wait!" Zeta said louder than her previously comments. "Can I take him?" Zeta said eagerly.

Sigma turned to Zeta almost shocked at her response, but readjusted and stepped back, "Pfft! Fine, take him. Less work for me to do." Sigma said as she made her way to door. "just get it done quick. I don't want to get in trouble later because you were dawdling. By the way, you need to collect the rogue fusion as well, good luck." Sigma said with a chuckle as she walked out of the room.

Zeta smiled weakly at Steven and he smiled back. The pair walked out of the room and made their way through the ship. The ship's interior was exactly like the ship Jasper and Peridot used. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all tinted bright green. "Sorry about Sigma's behavior, all us Pearls are a little bit on edge after what happened on Earth." Zeta explained.

Steven just looked around the ship, "It's alright, people tend to see me as annoying sometimes. Are all of you really from home world?" Steven said intrigued.

"Yes, all of us Pearls were born there and it's thanks to Yellow Diamond we're here at all." Zeta explained. "I'm sure you'll love Homeworld, it's about a two day trip in Earth's time away from here." Zeta explained. Walking through the ship, they reached an end of a corridor. Turning the corner, Zeta noticed another pair of pearls in front of them. Zeta stayed quiet, she looked down and tried to avoid eye contact while she and Steven made their way past them.

They were half way past the pearls without anyone saying anything until one of the Pearls noticed Zeta, "Hey, Zeta!" said one of the pearls. Both had a much harsher look on them as they approached her.

"Oh, hey, Kappa, Delta." Zeta said as she tried not look up.

"What do you think you're doing with the human?" The Pearl referred to as Delta asked. The pair meanwhile surrounded her and cut off Steven. The one called Kappa had a styled up hair like a pompadour, while Delta had a styled fro-hawk.

Zeta backed against the wall started to mumble when the other gems got closer to her face. "I... I... I'm... just..." Zeta said as she fought back the glowing blueness in her face.

"Ha, she's doing it again. up close she's just a helpless wreck." The pair started snickering as Zeta continued to try and explain herself.

Just then before Steven could intervene another Pearl appeared. The Pearl grabbed the two Pearls insulting Zeta by the shoulder and slammed them into the wall. "What are you two doing? Harassing Zeta again?" The Pearl holding the two frightened bullies was easily recognizable as Alpha.

The pair panicked, "We… we were... just.. uh- joking around, Alpha, we meant nothing by it." Kappa choppily responded.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see the human up close, since we didn't get much time on earth." Delta said obviously lying in order to avoid punishment.

Alpha lowered them and let loose her grip on the two. "Fine, you got your look. Now back to your posts!" Alpha commanded. The pair fumbled around and made their way back to where they were standing earlier.

Zeta's face was bluer than before as she looked at Alpha. "I'm sorry you had to do that... again." Zeta said apologetically, this time with her face looking up.

Alpha turned to her, also slightly blue. Alpha gave a deep sigh and grabbed Zeta's hand, pulling her down the hall while Steven followed. "You need to gem up, and not let them bully you Zeta."

"I know, but I'm not as strong or skilled as the other pearls. My confidence is my weakness. That's why I'm on the ship and you guys are in the field. You're the real soldiers" Zeta said shyly while sticking close to Alpha.

Alpha stopped and turned to Zeta, "Don't doubt yourself! Your work is imperative for our missions, just because you're not in the field, makes you no less important to me- I mean the team." Alpha said as she was also a little blue in her face still. "We're pearls, we were tools, Yellow Diamond has shown us that we are capable of so much more." Alpha said confidently to Zeta.

Zeta smiled back "Thanks, Alpha, um..." Zeta began to mumble again and glanced away from her.

"What is it, Zeta?" Alpha asked eagerly.

"Um... This is my stop." Zeta turned to the large door they stopped at. "And also not that I mind but you're still..." Zeta raised her hand that was still in Alpha's grip.

Alpha embarrassingly let go and stepped back and tried to regain her composure. "Sorry, I'll leave you to it then." she said with her face even bluer than Zeta's. She turned and walked away towards the other end of the hallway. While Zeta gave a cute smile while Alpha fumbled away.

"Wow, you two, got it bad." Steven said to Zeta who quickly jumped and turned back to him. Steven had been quiet during the entire moment that Zeta almost forgot he was there.

Zeta embarrassingly made her way to the large door's keypad, "Please don't gossip. The other Pearls already do." Zeta requested as she began keying in a code. The doors slowly opened into a dark empty room.

Steven followed behind Zeta as she walked in. Steven tried to make out images in the darkness. "Is Yellow Diamond here? I can't see in the dark. Wait, can you see in the dark? I never asked Pearl, but-" Steven inquired.

Zeta had stopped at what appeared to be a platform, "No, Yellow Diamond is in her quarters. We're picking up the last two guests before we meet her." Zeta began keying information into the platform as she spoke.

"Oh, so we have company? Good, it'll make it less awkward when we meet." Steven said nervously. "Who's joining?" Just as he said that, the dark room lite up. In front of Zeta and Steven was a large being with six arms in variantly green colored skin, white hair and a large visible gem on her nose.

Steven fell back in shock, "Malachite!" Steven shouted. Malachite was chained by beams of light that formed braces covering her wrists on each leg and her neck. As soon as the light came on, Malachite rose and pushed aggressively around trying to free herself from the chains. Roars of discomfort and anger came from the fusion as it tried to break free.

Meanwhile, Zeta had stood there unfazed and simply typed more on the platform. As Zeta typed, a screen appeared with Yellow Diamond's face. "Ma'am, fusion type: Malachite, has still shown large amounts of aggression. Should we neutralize the fusion?" Zeta asked.

Yellow Diamond's screen turned to face Malachite. "Yes, we can't talk to it in this state. Make sure enough power is used only destabilize the fusion and not poof them. I don't have all cycle for them to reform." When she finished speaking, her screen disappeared back into the platform.

Zeta nodded and turned a dial on the platform to half way full then she placed her finger on a button but before she pressed it, Zeta turned to Steven, "Steven, cover your ears. This may be hard to hear." He quickly took her advice and covered his ears while Zeta pressed the button.

The chains around Malachite shot through her and electrified her body. Malachite shrieked in pain as they took the jolt. The large fusion started to wrestle free, she pulled on the chains around her neck and wrists, but the hold was too strong and she inevitably lost the strength in her legs and collapsed. As she fell, weeping could be heard coming from her, the pain had been too much on Malachite that she began to cry while still being shocked.

Steven trying to keep still, lost his nerve. "Stop, she's in too much pain!" Steven begged Zeta.

Zeta looked at Steven, "I'm sorry, this is the only way." Zeta then turned back to Malachite and worked on the platform. "One of them must be concentrating hard to keep them together." Zeta said as she analyzed Malachite body on the platform.

Steven looked to Malachite to find the problem, then he realized, "It's Lapis!" Steven then ran towards Malachite.

Zeta looked up from her platform to see Steven dashing towards Malachite. "Steven, stop, she's too unstable." Zeta protested but Steven had already made his way to Malachite. Zeta quickly cut the power to the shocks before running after Steven.

Steven stood in front of Malachite's head and rubbed her face. "Lapis, it's okay. You can give up. Stop doing this for me." Steven pleaded with tears rolling down his cheek. Then angrily he stood in front of Malachite's face. "Be selfish and stop torturing yourself! You're not helping anyone this way!" Steven shouted through his tears.

Malachite's eyes opened and looked at Steven while in pain. "Steven..." Malachite groaned and then started to glow into a greenish hue as her body contracted into a shapeless light and popped into two smaller bodies.

One of the bodies moaned in pain, a blue skinned girl with a dark blue dress and a gem on her back, she slowly rose from the smoke of the diffusion. "Lapis!" shouted Steven ecstatically and ran to hug her. But just as Steven was about a to hug Lapis, a large hand outstretched and grabbed Steven's arm.

The arm pulled on Steven and yanked him closer, "You!" Jasper appeared from the smoke, raising Steven in the air by his arm. "Do you know how long I suffered in that brat's prison?" Jasper face echoed her rage as she questioned Steven, even more than when he met her in the dream. Jasper slowly raised her fist, "I'll pound every second of pain I went through into your face." Jasper then swung at Steven who had raised his hands in defense.

"Precious Gem Jasper, stop at once!" Zeta yelled from behind Jasper whose fist stopped short of Steven.'s face "All... th-three of you are to meet Yellow Diamond without harm. So drop Steven this instant." Zeta had spoken in a commanding tone, but still had a little scared choppiness in her voice.

Jasper hesitated and shook in anticipation to hit Steven, but inevitably let go and dropped him on the floor. "Fine!" Jasper said begrudgingly. Quickly she made her way to Zeta who was looking a little nervous and Jasper leaned in to her face. "Also, don't you dare order me again! I don't take commands from a Pearl. Now take me to Yellow Diamond, at once." Jasper left Zeta and made her way to the exit.

Steven again ran to Lapis who was now able to stand. "Lapis, I'm so glad you're okay!" Steven hugged her warmly to welcome her back.

In response, Lapis weakly pushed Steven away and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Steven why are you here?" Lapis asked. "The homeworld gems, they are trying to-" Before she could finish Zeta had pulled Steven away from her.

"La- pis Lazuli! Ye- Yellow Diamond would like to sp- speak to all three of you in person." Zeta had again raised her voice to sound commanding but still had an easily choppy tone to her nervous voice. "Until then, please refrain from telling Steven sensitive information." Zeta pointed to the exit where Jasper was waiting.

Steven held Lapis's hand and gripped it tight. "Don't worry, we'll be okay." Steven said in rocky optimism.

Lapis gave a weak nod back and followed Steven and Zeta out of the room.

Zeta escorted the trio to Yellow Diamond's control room. The room was large with a giant window showing space outside. Beams of light passed by the ship as it made it's way through space. In the back of the room. In front of the window was a small table and two seats, Yellow Diamond was sitting at the table. "Ma'am, I brought the informant Lapis Lazuli, Precious Gem Jasper and the Gem hybrid Steven." Zeta presented formally.

Yellow Diamond had sat calmly looking at her visitors sipping tea from a small cup. She elegantly put the cup down and turned to her guests. "Come, please, don't be shy." Yellow Diamond waved to the trio to step forward.

The three entered, while Zeta waited at the doorway. Lapis was hesitant but walked close to Steven, "Be careful of what she says, Steven." Lapis whispered to him. "She'll try to-"

"Lapis Lazuli!" Yellow Diamond cut her off and glared at her. "I see, since your talkative, I shall talk to you first. Step forward."

Lapis obeyed and stepped one step forward from the three. "Ma'am?"

"Based on some logs that we discovered, a communication to earth was transmitted without consent to warn the... "crystal gems" of Peridot and Jasper's arrival on earth." Yellow Diamond ice cold stare pierced Lapis as she continued. "The message was broadcasted by you, was it not?"

Lapis avoided Yellow Diamond's gaze and shook in fear of her. Lapis weakly nodded her head to Yellow Diamond.

Jasper shook in anger upon hearing this, "You traitor!" Jasper reached for Lapis, "I'll beat that gem of yours until it-"

"Jasper!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "Control yourself, I will be dealing the punishment, not you."

Jasper relaxed and lowered her arms, but shot another dirty look over to Lapis.

Yellow Diamond sat there watching Lapis shake, but she simply picked up her cup and sipped her tea and slowly placed the cup down. "Lapis Lazuli!" Yellow Diamond bellowed bringing Lapis to attention, "For your crimes, no punishment will be handed down to you, you are free to go once we arrive on homeworld." Yellow Diamond's added stoically.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed, while Lapis relaxed. Jasper stepped forward enraged. "She imprisons me and leaks data to the enemy and doesn't even get a slap on the wrist. How do you-"

"How do I what, Jasper?" Yellow Diamond cut her off. "I'm less angry at Lapis Lazuli than I am disappointed in you." Yellow Diamond stared sharply at Jasper. "What was supposed to be a simple mission, turned into a fiasco by your poor leadership."

Jasper had taken Yellow Diamond's words harshly and stepped back a bit, "Ma'am we didn't know their strength we had been taken by surprise." Jasper said defensively.

"Taken by surprise?" Yellow Diamond scoffed at Jasper's excuse. "A fusion, a pearl and some small Amethyst quartz defeated you in a fight. Might I add the fusion was composed of two weak gems and you a gem of significant training and size couldn't handle them?" Yellow Diamond rubbed her gem in frustration. "To make matters worse; you lost a cruiser, stranded Peridot on earth and allowed yourself to be captured. I could've sent Alpha alone and she could've accomplished this task with no issue.".

Jasper embarrassed, looked away shamefully. "Ma'am it was more difficult than that, they ganged up on me and used their tricks to get me caught." Jasper exaggerated.

Yellow Diamond swallowed her tea quickly before returning to Jasper, "And that's the crack in the gem!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed as she slammed her cup on the table. "You lying has only made it worse. Had you owned up to your mistakes I would've gladly given you a stern talking to and left it at that." Yellow Diamond pressed a button on her table and screens appeared. "I had my Pearls scrounge up all the video they could find of the ship during your encounter with the gems. Thankfully these recordings show all I need to know." The screens played all the actions that took place on Earth from Jasper's invasion to her fusion with Lapis.

Jasper distraught started to shake nervously. "Ma'am, please…" Jasper was now pleading.

Yellow Diamond raised her hand and cut her off, "Enough! Apparently, Chalcedony made a mistake in recommending you, but I will correct that mistake. Jasper as of this moment you are no longer a member of the Precious Gems." Yellow Diamond ordered.

Jasper shuddered in embarrassment. Defeated she fell to her knees before Yellow Diamond. "Ma'am please… I'm sorry. I'll do anything…" Jasper begged.

Yellow Diamond rose from her chair and stood in front of Jasper. "No, once we land on homeworld you will be stripped of all titles and moved back to the front lines on an off world planet. I will make sure you are put to use, hopefully from your time you can learn patience and control." Yellow Diamond said condescendingly. "Now rise and leave my sight."

Jasper clenched her fists tight as she could before lifting her head. She rose to her feet with an angered look on her face as her fists shook with rage and stared down at Yellow Diamond..

Despite Jasper's retaliatory gaze, Yellow Diamond stood there unfazed. "Go on, I dare you!" Yellow Diamond fearlessly taunted Jasper.

Jasper still shaking suddenly stopped and relaxed her body. Jasper dropped a knee before Yellow Diamond and lowered her head. "As you command." Jasper rose and turned back to her place next to Steven and Lapis..

Yellow Diamond gave a silent sigh of relief and returned back to her chair. "Now that that business has been cleared, Zeta, take Jasper and Lapis to their quarters and let them rest, I wish to be alone with Steven." Yellow Diamond ordered.

Zeta nodded and escorted Jasper and Lapis out of the room. Before leaving, Jasper gave a long angry look at Steven while she exited the room.

Steven was left alone with Yellow Diamond. She had returned to calmly sipping tea at her table. After a few seconds of awkward silence Yellow Diamond took a deep breath and relaxed her body. "I swear it is so hard to find good help these days." She rubbed her Diamond on her chest and turned to Steven. "Right?" She giggled and noticed Steven standing there looking confused and silent. "Oh where are my manners? Steven, sit, sit." Yellow Diamond waved to Steven to come to the table.

Steven was still hesitant but feared more of insulting her than getting close to her. Steven moved and sat at the table across from Yellow Diamond. "Uh, thank you." Steven said trying to sound grateful, but still felt unsure about Yellow Diamond.

"It's not much but would you like some tea?" Yellow Diamond lifted a teapot for Steven and readied a cup for him. "I know I don't need tea, but it's just such a relaxing aroma it gives off. Sometimes I just need a pick me up from all the responsibilities my position comes with." Yellow Diamond said with a more casual tone than previously. Rather than her strict manner, Yellow Diamond sounded more friendly.

Steven's stomach growled oddly, he smiled back embarrassingly and nodded, "I'm usually a soda guy, but I can take tea. Me and the gems actually have tea on occasion, especially Pearl." As he spoke he noticed Yellow Diamond face change at the hearing of the gems. The awkward feeling came back to Steven.

Yellow Diamond placed Steven's cup within his reach and looked out the window. "Steven, I'm sorry for the way things went down on earth, but you must understand the importance you play to homeworld." she said with feeling. "I need you to trust that what I do, I do for all my gems and for homeworld."

Steven looked up and saw a sincere look of sadness on Yellow Diamond's face, "I understand you need me, but I want to do this peacefully so no one gets hurt. That's why I agreed to come, that and you put me in a bubble, but I want all of us to be friends." Steven said optimistically.

Yellow Diamond turned with a look of surprise, "You truly are just likeher, you know that?" Yellow Diamond smiled weakly as she stared at Steven. "I want the exact same, for us and all the gems, we should work together, Steven. I need you to help me convince your fellow gems what we need to do is important for all." Yellow Diamond extended a hand out to Steven.

"and everyone at Beach City, right?" Steven added.

"Yes, they will be unharmed. Trust me, Steven, you have my word." Yellow Diamond assured.

Steven gave back an uneasy smile, hesitant at first, Steven shook Yellow Diamond's hand. "If you promise to keep everyone safe, I'll agree."

Yellow Diamond smiled brightly back, "Thank you, Steven!" Just then a small screen appeared from the end of the table.

Peridot appeared on the screen, "Ma'am we will be arriving at homeworld momentarily." she said professionally.

"Peridot!" Steven blurted out.

Peridot stepped back, not expecting Steven to be with her. She turned the screen to face only Yellow Diamond and ignored Steven. "Ma'am, thank you again, for rescuing me. I apologize for my actions on earth." Peridot said genuinely.

Yellow Diamond raised her hand to stop her, "Please. Fret not, besides It's the least I could do after what occurred on earth. The data you acquired and the bravery you showed has helped us extensively." Yellow Diamond kept to her benevolent tone as she spoke to Peridot.

"Thank you for your kindness, ma'am," Peridot graciously responded.

The screen disappeared and Yellow Diamond glanced out the window into the darkness of space. "Look, Steven there it is." Outside the window was a growing light in the distance. The light grew and formed a sphere that shined bright from the reflection of the stars in the distance. Spots of the planet glistened so hard. it was difficult to make out their shape without covering his eyes. The spots were separated by large plots of dark areas of indiscernible landscapes. The planet looked like a dalmation with large parts of the planet covered darkness while some areas had small patches of light. As the ship reached orbit, the ship made its way to the largest plot of light of the planet. As they came closer, the shape of a city of glass form. Towers made of shining glass covered the entire area they were landing in. As they approached the towers the speed of the ship stayed the same. Collision was seconds from happening until the towers moved aside and made way for a landing strip for the ship, which stopped only inches off the ground.

Steven shook in his chair the entire time of the landing, "Wow, that was really cool… and scary."

Yellow Diamond rose and escorted Steven to the top of the ship. "Steven, please wait here, I want to wait to introduce you to everyone. Okay?" Steven nodded and Yellow Diamond floated on a platform off the ship. Steven rushed to a window to see outside. To his shock he saw thousand of gems of different shapes, sizes and colors. The crowds murmured until Yellow Diamond came into full appearance of everypme. The gems gave thunderous applause at the sight of her. Yellow Diamond smiled and raised her hands to quell the crowd so she could speak. She was handed a device similar to a microphone and turned to the crowd. "My gems, I come with great news! We have returned from earth and we have a great discovery to share with you al!" The crowd paused and then gave an even larger applause. Again she raised her hands to speak again. "Please I ask for patience as I will explain all the news we've uncovered in a star rotation, but I assure you the news I have for you will be worth the wait." The gems applauded again with compliments and remarks of Yellow Diamond's generosity. Her platform hovered back into the ship where Steven was waiting.

Steven's body was shaking with excitement as he approached Yellow Diamond, "Wow! I can't believe there were so many gems. They all look so cool, I can't wait to meet them." Steven eagerly said.

Yellow Diamond placed her arm around Steven and hugged him, "Oh Steven I'm sure they want to meet you too, but it's important we wait. A star rotation here is like a day in your time so you should be able to get some rest for yourself before the announcement ceremony." Yellow Diamond waived to Zeta who was silently waiting at the door. "Zeta, take him to the main temple, give him the nautilus room for the time being." She rubbed Steven's hair playfully, "It's close to my room, just in case you need to talk to me I'll be close by. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make preparations." Yellow Diamond got on the platform and teleported off.

Zeta escorted Steven to a large temple. The Temple was similar to the Crystal Gems temple, a large women different from the one at their temple stood at the temple entrance. The statue was made completely of a shiny glass substance that sparkled bright like many of the buildings in the city. The giant statues hands cusped and formed an entrance to the temple. Zeta escorted Steven into the temple's entrance containing four triangles on the door: one yellow, one blue, one white and one pink.

Steven saw the similarities from the door to the one at the temple that lead to all the gem's rooms. "So how do we get in their? Don't we need their gem?" Steven asked curiously.

"Well, we're not going in there. That's the Diamond's private rooms. You will be staying there." Zeta pointed to a doorway on the side of the temple with a creamy white dot in the middle just like Pearls from the temple. Zeta approached the doorway and shined her gem on the door, The dot on the door shined back and opened the entrance.

The room it led to was a bright room with lab equipment scattered all over the place. On one side there was tables with empty oval shaped glass containers. The other side had tools that looked complex for even Steven to understand. "What is this place? Is this your room?" Steven asked while looking around and investigating the equipment.

Zeta adjusted some of the furniture around to make more room for Steven, "No, well kind of…" Zeta waited to speak and think of a more appropriate answer. "You could say this is all of the Pearls' room." Zeta said in a cryptic manner. She walked around the room and pulled out a giant rock into the middle of the room. Once on the middle Zeta pulled on the slit that horizontally splitted the large object and opened to show a cushion in between the two halves. Upon further inspection it was very similar to an oyster. "There this should be soft enough for you to sleep on."

"Thanks!" Steven jumped towards on the cushion which bounced him softly up and down. "Cool, it's like a waterbed." Steven turned to Zeta who had quickly made for the door. "Wait, can I see the city?" Steven said as he rushed for the doorway.

Zeta turned back to Steven immediately, "Uh… You should stay in here for now, It's much safer. Have fun." Zeta attempted to close the door but Steven jumped out of the room before it could close.

Steven landed on his face and got up excitedly, "I want to go and see what homeworld is like."

"But Yellow Diamond wanted me to take you to your room that's it." Zeta rebuttled.

Steven thought for a moment, "Well, you did. She never said I had to stay in my room. Did she?"

Zeta thought for a bit and focused on Steven's reasoning. "No, but, I'm not sure if…" As she pondered how to respond, Zeta noticed Steven had already gone out on his own. "(Gah!) Steven!"

Steven heard Zeta call out to him but he was too excited to stop. The entire city was bright and large. So much seemed to be going on at once. He had been in cities before but none that looked this unique. Just then, Steven heard noises of a celebration. He turned into an alley and began to make his way to the source but seconds before, he was grabbed and stopped.

Zeta catching up to Steven pulled him back before he reached the crowded street. "Steven, please we need to cover you up." Zeta said with her hand on his mouth. "Here put these on." Zeta gave Steven cyan colored robes to put on.

"Wow, these are pretty." Steven said with star shaped pupils. Steven put on the robes to cover his body and face.

As Steven put on his robes, a shadow casted over him. Two large gems in armor standing in front of him. The armor covered most of their bodies but Steven could make out their purple skin tone. They looked over Steven and Zeta suspiciously. "What do we have here? What are your names and why are sneaking in an alley?" One of the gems demanded.

The other gem stared at Steven with a deadly glance, "Hmm, never seen this one before." The armored gem then turned to Zeta, "and a pearl. Haven't seen one in ages… Not since-"

"I am with Yellow Diamond." Zeta quickly announced in order to avoid further hassling. "I have the proper credentials to prove I work directly under her." She produced a holo ID with texts and a picture.

The two large gems inspected the credentials and nodded to each other. "Alright that checks out for you but what about this other gem. What's her name?" The pair demanded.

"Her name?" Zeta looked to Steven fearfully as the gems suspicion raised the tension in the alley even further.

Just then Steven's stomach rumbled oddly.

The two armored gems looked at each other confused about what they heard. "What was that?" One of the gems ordered.

"That,,, that? That was…. uh?" Zeta stuttered as she tried to come with an answer to the skeptical gems.

"Rocky!" Steven said quickly and in a more effeminate voice. "My name is Rocky."

The two armored gems looked at each other awkwardly and then back to Steven. "Rocky, what kind of name is that?"

Zeta in quick thinking spoke, "She's new to homeworld. She special and Yellow Diamond gave specific orders to show her around. She also has a condition and she's never been off planet before so she's not use to all change." Zeta said quickly, barely keeping herself from stuttering and sound convincing during the entire explanation.

The two guards again inspected him and one gem whispered closely to the other, "Typical. An off world gem, they get weirder looking every time." The other armored gem snickered at her remark and both made their way out of the alley. "OK, you're story checks out. Just don't cause any trouble. There's a parade on the main street."

"A parade?!" Steven asked eagerly.

The armored gems turned and explained. "Yeah, didn't you know? Yellow Diamond's events are naturally preceded by the Royal Gems giving their big spectacle and partying. They're parading through the street now as we speak." The gems then left the alley and made their way to inspecting the streets.

Steven turned excitedly to Zeta. Even she could read the look on his face. "No, Steven." Zeta said but grew weaker as she saw Steven's happy face. "Hmm… Please don't look at me with those eyes. We could get in serious trouble if someone discovers you." Zeta said weakly as Steven's puppy dog eyes convinced her.

Zeta and Steven made their way to the parade where hundreds of Gems had gathered. "Aww, so cool." Steven said while sitting on Zeta's shoulders.

Steven saw a parade of Gems marching by in various colors and outfits. Some gems paraded around using lights and music to perform for the crowd. The parade consisted of various floats carrying performers of varying degree of color, shape and size. The float's vast colors formed rainbows in the sky behind three large ships floating through the much smaller ones.

Steven gazed in awe at the beautiful parade of gems made their way to a giant crystal building at the center of the capital. "Wow, they're so pretty." Steven said in amazement.

"Those are the floats of Beryl the beautiful, Chalcedony the strong and Corundum the wise." Zeta pointed to three largest floats. "They're royal gems, they're some of the oldest living gems today. They're history is as connected to home world as the Diamonds are." Zeta explained.

"Diamonds?" Steven questioned, but before he could continue Zeta received a message from her Pearl.

A hologram of Alpha appeared from Zeta's head. "Zeta, where are you?" Alpha asked seriously. "Yellow Diamond wants you to ready Steven for a party with the Royal Gems in three centi-cycles."

Zeta panicked and nearly dropped Steven. "I'm sorry Alpha, I just got distracted, we'll head back immediately." Zeta moved quickly through the crowd while still carrying Steven and projecting Alpha on her forehead.

"What are you two doing in the city?!" Alpha look flustered as she saw Zeta quickly move through the crowd, "Ugh… Relax. Just focus on getting Steven back before anyone spots him. Yellow Diamond want's to keep him a surprise." Alpha said to calm Zeta.

Zeta sighed deeply. "Sorry, Alpha! He's very curious I just wanted to show him homeworld since it's his first time here." She said looking at Steven. "We won't waste time, trust me. We'll be ready in a flash."

Steven smiled back, "Yeah, I can change really quickly, as long as it's not tight pants, cause _I can't pull it off_." Steven said with a big grin.

Alpha stared puzzlingly at Steven then after a second giggled through her hologram, but quickly refocused. "Ahem, Zeta, just have him ready. We'll have a teleporter sent for you in a bit." Alpha's hologram disappeared.

Zeta smiled back to Steven, "Wow, I rarely get her to laugh, How'd you do that?"

"I'm just that pun-derful!" Steven joked as Zeta carried her.

Zeta laughed a bit. "Wow, that's a good one. You should save it for next time."

Steven laughed back, "I had an amnesia joke you can use, but I forgot how it goes."

Zeta kept giggling while still holding Steven. "Steven that's too good. I need to write these down when we get back to the temple."

The two made their way through the crowd of gems gazing at the parade. As they neared the end another large group of gems marched through the street in armor similar to the gems they met in the alley. "Look it's the new soldiers!" One gem shouted.

Steven turned and looked at the gems of varying degree of colors. The soldiers carried different weapons such as axes, swords and spears. The gems were large, bulky gems with stone cold looks on their faces, similar to Jasper. As one group of soldiers marched another followed behind it. These gems were shorter but more elegant and their armor more stylish and curvy. Following this another group of gems in lines of two appeared, one line Red and one line blue. The two gem lines were shortest. They marched stoic as they made their way through the street. Upon closer inspection Steven looked at the groups and noticed the last pair looked eerily familiar. Steven quickly recognized them. "Ruby and Sapphire?" Steven blurted out as it came to him.

Zeta still moving through the crowd noticed the gems, Steven was referring to. "Ah, yes. Their Corundum's pride and joy. One controls fire while the other ice. Talk about opposite personalities right?" Zeta said playfully. "You see, each Gem has a purpose they were created for and we as gems fulfill that purpose, but for all; Loyalty to homeworld is all Gems duty. Altering from that is dangerous and self-destructive, that's what the rebellion- I mean that's what history has taught us." Zeta finished gloomily.

Steven looked at the army of Ruby and Sapphires who had no personality, their stoicism made them look like complete opposites of the two he knew on earth. Not only that but the large space between the two sides marching made them feel more distant from each other. There was something off about how they carried themselves that was so cold and uncaring of each other.

Steven and Zeta rushed to the temple quickly. Upon arrival Zeta opened the door to the nautilus room and let Steven down. "Okay, Steven, quick. Change your clothes, I have some references for styles currently favored at these types of events, but I leave it you to decide." As zeta spoke a hologram appeared on her head as she checked outfits for Steven to wear.

Steven stood there confused, "Uh… Change my clothes. I don't think I brought an extra pair jeans and shirts with me."

Zeta stopped her search and turned back to Steven, "No, Steven, use your gem to change your attire. Like this." As she spoke Zeta flashed and in an instant her blue jumpsuit was replaced and a gown of pure white appeared. Then Zeta glowed a again and her outfit of light armor and a mask covering her face similar to a ninja appeared. Zeta glowed finally back to her blue jumpsuit that she had on previously. "See, now you do the same."

"Umm… That may be a bit tricky. I can't change my clothes like that." Steven rubbed his head awkwardly. "I never learned how to use my gem in that way, I only know how to summon my shield and bubble."

Zeta stared pensively at Steven and examined his gem intently. "Hmm, that's odd. All gems know how to alter their appearance. I could try to teach you but…" Zeta rubbed her gem awkwardly as well. "I don't know how to teach you something all gems are born knowing."

Zeta and Steven stood there thinking when Zeta gasped, "I know, maybe Yellow Diamond can help. Let's check if she's here." Zeta grabbed Steven's hand and led him outside. The door to the Diamond's room was still closed. "Darn, I guess not. Oh look, Alpha." Zeta let go of Steven and turned to Alpha who had arrived at the front of the temple.

"Zeta what's the hold up? You two should've decided on an outfit already." Alpha responded. She and Zeta started to talking about Steven's issues with his gem, while Steven waited.

As they talked Steven heard a noise behind him and the door to the temple opened in a blinding yellow light. Steven stood there dumbstruck by the light, that he slowly made his way into the room hypnotized by its presence. Steven didn't notice until he was already in that he had entered the room. The door closed quickly behind Steven without turning, he inspected the room.

The room had a bright yellow glow that reflected off of everything. As far as Steven could see was marble pillars that surrounded him. Steven approached a pillar and touched it. From a simple a touch a small holographic screen appeared and showed a list of illegible words written in some Gem language. Steven touched one of the words and another screen appeared, on it was a planet with words and data all over it. Just then a recording played. "Colony # 764499, Radius 7,085 Kilos, location: Galaxy #547. Signs of life: minimal. Planet's health: Excellent for harvesting. Time of cultivation till planet is no longer able to sustain life: 10,000,000 Solar rotations. Sending Kindergarten team for Quartz extraction." The voice sounded all too eerily familiar to Steven. The recording fast forwarded and continued. This time it looked like a first person view from the planet's surface "Log date of Colony #764499 solar rotation 6,157,058. It appears I overestimated the planets longevity. Seems the extracters caused a chain reaction to the core of this planet. It will explode in any second. All gems have been evacuated, I'm now leaving the planet." The view looked down, the grass on the planet was black and from the landscape the planet looked like a wasteland. A hand outstretched from the screen and grabbed a pile of grass. "I'm sorry, planet, thank you for all you've given us." The video fast forwarded to a scene outside in space overlooking the planet, seconds later the planet imploded and splitted the planet into two. The recording continued "Final Log for colony #764499 planet was harvested till destruction, Rose Quartz signing off."

"Steven!" a shout came from behind Diamond stood there as she watched Steven finished the video log. "Steven, you shouldn't be here."

Steven stepped away from her as he walked into another pillar that began playing another video of another planet. Steven looked all around the room. The endless number of pillars each a grim representation of a planet. In fear, Steven ran away from Yellow Diamond.

"Steven come back here it's not safe!" Yellow Diamond quickly followed behind him.

Steven ran through the endless maze of pillars as he tried to find an exit. As he turned Yellow Diamond teleported to him.

"Steven, stop this at one!" Yellow Diamond ordered, but Steven ignored her and turned around.

Steven vigorously ran to avoid Yellow Diamond. She teleported again and again to try and stop him but he avoided her every time. Just then he noticed a large fountain of water in front of him. The well appeared large and deep enough for him to hide. Steven without thinking jumped into the pool.

"Steven don't go in there!" Yellow Diamond again teleported to grab Steven but just as she did Steven's bubble emerged and pushed her off of him.

Steven's body fell into the pool of water and just as he jumped in a force pushed him out. Steven looked around confused as he thought he bounced off the water, but instead of seeing the library Steven noticed he was in another room. The floor was covered in water that reflected the clear sky above it. Steven gazed around, the room was empty except for small white islands from what appeared to be made of clouds. "Wow, it's like i'm walking on the ocean... or am I on the sky?" Steven looked up and it appeared to be reflecting the same thing he was seeing.

Steven popped his bubble and rested on the cloud. "Wow this is really cold, but comfy. Like sleeping on Ice Cream, without the stickiness." Steven relaxed, but as soon as he closed his eyes he heard a large wailing sound. Steven looked around but didn't see anything. Another wailing sound and Steven still didn't see anything. Just then a large wailing sound, but this time it was louder, like it was coming from under him. Steven looked down and pushed some of the cloud away to see underneath it. as he looked a small black shadow was under him, but rapidly Steven started to notice this shadow grow bigger and bigger until it was larger than the cloud island he was on. Steven attempted to jump but it was too late. A gigantic figure jumped from the water and pushed Steven into the air with it. On instinct Steven's bubble appeared as the large animal pushed him into the sky.

The large animal went farther and farther up and going past the reflection in the sky and pushed into a dark abyss. "Steven attempted to hold his breath as the animal pushed him far, but noticed he could still breath. Steven looked around and recognized he was in space. He looked around and noticed it was covered with stars too far away to touch. Just then the animal tipped Steven into another direction. Steven's body rocketed through space, but saw he was about to collide with a small moon like planet. Steven crashed and burst his bubble on impact. Steven looked around and noticed the small planet he landed on was small. It looked like it was small enough for Steven to run around in a minute. As he looked, Steven gazed into the sky and saw all the emptiness and solitude of space from this moon.

Steven rested from the excitement and turned his head as he saw the animal that carried him. A giant white whale the size of two beach cities floated in the sky and swam in space. "Wow." Steven said stunned by the large animal.

As Steven sat amazed he almost didn't hear the footsteps that approached him. The footsteps stopped, Yellow Diamond sighed deeply, she sat next to Steven and joined him gazing into the sky. "I see you like exploring." She said playfully.

Steven not taking his eyes away from the sky nodded, "What is this place?" Steven asked very curiously.

"'These places' you were in, are the rooms of me and my sisters." Yellow Diamond said. "The library contains all the data I've collected from all we've done as a species from our origins to now."

Steven continued gazing into the sky. "It's so beautiful. Whose room is this?"

Yellow Diamond pointed to the sky where the giant whale swam. "I guess you can say it's her room." Yellow Diamond explained. "I think she likes you. It's not every day she brings a stranger to watch her."

Steven continued to gaze at the majestic animal swim through space and reflect the light off her pale white skin. "I don't know what to believe. What did my mom do?" Steven turned to Yellow Diamond who also was hypnotized by the whale.

Yellow Diamond sighed again deeply, "She was a loyal gem." Yellow Diamond said without turning away from the sky. "She was once the best of us all but… Tell you what Steven, let's talk after the party? It's a long story and I want to get this event out of the way, so if you can wait I'll tell you, Okay?" Yellow Diamond asked as she turned to Steven.

Steven nodded and stood. "Okay, but do you happen have an extra pair of clothes for me?"

Yellow Diamond taken aback by his request, she began to laugh at his silliness. "Oh my, you really are Rose. Here." Yellow Diamond waved her hand over Steven's gem and caused it to glow. "Focus now. Think of an appropriate outfit and it will happen."

Steven took a deep breath and thought real hard. As he did his started to glow brighter and then Steven's whole body glowed. Clothing appeared from Steven's body and his body's glow vanished. Steven outfit changed entirely, he was now in a white toga with pink outlining petals on the a crown made of roses. "Wow!"

Yellow Diamond produced a mirror for Steven to look into, "You look much more like a gem now." Yellow Diamond said with a proud smile.

Steven checked his outfit in the mirror "Cool, what did you do?" Steven asked as he made poses.

"Not a thing." Yellow Diamond responded. "I only waved my hand, you did the rest."

Steven glanced warmly at Yellow Diamond and hugged her. "Thank you."

Yellow Diamond hugged him Steven back. "You're welcome, Steven. Looks like she likes it too." Yellow Diamond pointed to the whale who was dancing vigorously and wailed in a more happy tone. "Steven, I can show you all the powers your gem can unlock. Would you like that?"

Steven grinned widely as he separated from Yellow Diamond. "I would love that."

Yellow Diamond rose to her feet. "Then it's a date. After the party tonight, I'll start teaching you to use your gem properly and we can talk all about your mother." Yellow Diamond took Steven's hand "Now let's be off or else we'll be late." The pair walked around the tiny moon to the exit.

Yellow Diamond and Steven stepped out of the temple together and immediately were confronted by Alpha and Zeta. "Yellow Diamond!" Zeta exclaimed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I let him out of my sight and I-"

Yellow Diamond stopped her with her from continuing, "It's alright, Zeta. I've seen first hand he's quite a handful to take care off." Yellow Diamond said as she smiled to reassure her. "Now, Zeta, will you please chaperone Steven to the party? Alpha and me will follow shortly."

Zeta brought herself to attention and saluted, "Yes, ma'am, I will not let him out of my sight."

Yellow Diamond nodded back respectfully. "Then you better hurry. It looks like he's already found the warp pad." Yellow Diamond pointed to Steven who was on a portable warp pad.

"No, Steven wait for me. You don't know where the party's located." Zeta shouted as she rushed to stop Steven.

Steven and Zeta teleported to the palace. Steven turned to Zeta who he noticed was still in her jumpsuit. "Hey Zeta, aren't you going to change?"

Zeta looked at her outfit and realized she hadn't changed. "Oh you're right, give me one second." Zeta's pearl glowed and then her entire body turned white as her appearance changed. A white gown flowed out of her and as it finished morphing, a burst of light came from her and white feathers fell around. Zeta's dress was elegant the outlines were similar to Steven's, a long elegant skirt while the top wrapped around her with a cute bow tying the dress together with white feathers on the edges of the clothe.

"So pretty." Steven stared astonished.

"Thanks. Now let's hurry, it's not everyday the Royal Gems come together all at once." Zeta said as she guided Steven inside the palace.

Steven realized something as he listened to Zeta's comment. "So do you mind explaining these Royal gems to me? What makes them so important?" Steven questioned as they made their way through the guards outside the palace.

Zeta showed her credentials before walking past and tried to keep a calm face. "Steven, it's not nice to talk about them, but since you're new here." Zeta said as she lowered her voice. "like I said earlier The Royal Gems are gems that are some of the oldest in history. They are almost as old as the Diamonds." Zeta bowed to a group of gems that walked by with an air of importance and waited for them to be out of hearing distance before speaking again. "The Royal gems also have hands in gems that serve directly under the Diamonds. Naturally they also serve the Diamonds, but the three Royal gems have abilities to create new gems directly. They're three Royal gems: Beryl, Corundum and Chalcedony." Zeta explained in a soft tone as to not gain attention.

Steven's attention was even more peaked as he wanted to hear more. "So they can create gems?"

Zeta turned around the corner to see if anyone was listening and took Steven to a corner to explain further. "Yes, but they can't bring them to life. Gems require nutrients and minerals that can only be obtained by being grown in the ground. Thus planets are used to harvest and bring gems to life."

As Steven listened to Zeta explain, a thought occurred to him. "Zeta, have you ever heard of Kindergarten?" Steven asked quietly.

Zeta paused her body and fidgeted herself, "Yes, those are sites created for planets to harvest new gems." Zeta took a deep sigh to finish. "These places are used to suck out all the energy from planets to grow gems, but the process drains the planet inevitably causing it to become unstable and then we depart onto the next planet. In order to make sure our species strives we must do this again and again."

Steven thought back to Yellow Diamonds room, but also remembered the situation on Earth, "What about the cluster? What's Yellow Diamond planning on doing with it."

Zeta halted silently and quickly turned and knelt down to Steven's level. "Steven, Yellow Diamond's goal is to protect all of Gem kind. I can't go into detail about the cluster here but know that it's a highly important and classified project for the safety of Homeworld. Why don't you ask Yellow Diamond directly, I'm sure she'll give you the answers you need."

Steven looked worried but his optimism kept him from disbelieving his Zeta. The pair had made their way to a large room brightly lit with a sparkling shimmer that made it feel like the whole room was made of glass. Gems of all sizes and shapes were dressed in elegant and beautiful outfits that complimented their gems. Steven gazed around the room and looked at all the gems, "Wow everyone is so crazy and unique." Steven said star eyed.

"Glad you made it, you look stunning." A familiar voice said. Steven turned to see Alpha in a more formal armor than the one she previously wore. Creamy white plating like a knight's armors surrounded her body with pretty white feathers poking out of the spaces between the joints. Alpha quickly realized she had been looking at Zeta and not Steven. "I mean, both of you look stunning." Alpha said embarrassingly with her face blue with shame.

Zeta a little blue too, smiled back, "It's good to see you too, Alpha."

Steven could read the awkwardness from where he was standing, then Steven began to notice music playing the background. "Hey, Zeta, how about you and Alpha chat, I'll be right back?" Steven said while he sneaked away.

"Steven, wait! I'm supposed to be watching you-" Zeta quickly tried to grab his arm but he had already disappeared into the crowd. "Ugh, how did those gems keep him on Earth?"

Steven made his way to the band that had been playing a calm, slow tune. The instruments they used were weird but similar to the ones on earth. Steven approached what appeared to be the guitarist and whispered to her. The gem nodded and handed Steven her instrument. Steven played a couple of chords and tuned the instrument. Once he got it right, he motioned to the band to follow him. Steven grabbed an object that looked like a microphone, "Hey, HOMEWORLD!" Steven shouted into the mike.

Zeta and Alpha looked in horror as Steven stood on stage. "Oh my Gem, we are so -"

"I'm Steven and I came here to party! Now who here wants to dance!" Steven shouted, but as he looked around the crowd, he noticed the crowd looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Hmm, it's okay I'll play the music you just move to the beat."

Zeta, turned to Alpha, "Okay uh… if anyone asks, we had nothing to do with this, right?" Zeta said a little hectically to Alpha who nodded back.

"Ok, this first song goes out to my friends, Alpha and Zeta! Their right over their." Steven pointed to the two Pearls. "The one in the armor and the one in the dress, the ones glowing bright blue right now." Steven described as Alpha and Zeta stood stupefied by the their own embarrassment.

Steven turned to the band and tuned the instrument. "Okay guys, 1 2 3, Go!"

" _Girl, you're my Pearl in the sky, shining brighter than moon._

 _I hope this night we won't forget, I hope it won't end too soon._

 _Hand in hand we go together._

 _C'mon Let's dance forever!"_

Steven started playing a catchy guitar solo for everyone to dance to. As he was playing he got super into the song and ignored everything, but as he finished and looked up, he noticed the band stopped playing and the crowd had not moved an inch. From a distance Steven could see Zeta and Alpha trying to wave him to get off the stage. The other gems looked confused and uncomfortable from the awkwardness of Steven's performance. Steven looked around again and stuttered, "Uh… Tough crowd, I guess."

Just before Steven was about to get down, a clap was heard in the back of the room. All the the gems turned to see who had the audacity to applaud Steven, but to everyone's shock and awe, it was Yellow Diamond smiling and clapping. Some gems followed suit and applauded, then all the gems in the room were clapping, even the performers playing clapped as well as Alpha and Zeta. Steven sighed as the awkward moment was saved by Yellow Diamond.

Steven waved to the crowd and jumped from the stage. Steven went over to where Yellow Diamond stood talking with other Gems. "Yellow Diamond!" Steven shouted from across the room.

Yellow Diamond turned from her guests and smiled brightly to Steven who hugged her as he reached her, "Ah, Steven, what a beautiful performance." Alpha and Zeta both arrived shortly behind Steven a little nervous of Steven's action of directly hugging Yellow Diamond but she waived the pair off.

"Yes, truly an extraordinarily impressive oddity if I do say so myself." One gem said who was much larger and more muscular than the other two guests, Yellow Diamond was speaking with.

The gem more elegantly dressed and with a slimmer figure stepped forward, "Truly something of great beauty and mystique." she said through a fan she had up to her mouth.

The third had a stoic emotionless face and an air of wisdom around her that made her impressionable. She brought her face closer to Steven's and examined him. "He's strange but if Yellow Diamond likes him, then he must be worth something." Her voice was deep but beautiful like Garnet's.

Steven curtsied to the three gems in his gown, "Thank you, you could say I'm out of this _homeworld."_ Steven joke fell flat, except a quick burst of laughter came from Alpha who immediately covered her mouth and shyly regained her composure.

Yellow Diamond knelt down to Steven and wrapped her arm around him, "Steven let me introduce you to my very special guests: The strong one you see is Chalcedony, The elegant one behind the fan is Beryl and the wise one here is Corundum. These are the Royal Gems." Yellow Diamond explained to Steven.

The three gems nodded in respect back to Steven. Steven noticed how each of the gems were so different in posture and looks. It reminded him of meeting the gems for the first time.

After introductions, the gems returned their attention back to Yellow Diamond, "Now if you'll allow me, Yellow Diamond, I was so hard pressed to hear of the failure of my Jasper." Chalcedony said in a melodramatic fashion. "Truly her failure is a stain on my record of impeccable taste when creating warrior gems. If you'll allow me I'll have the perfect gem to replace her on the Five Precious Gems soon. She'll make a fine addition alongside my Carnelian." Chalcedony expressed proudly.

Beryl scoffed loud enough for the group to hear on purpose, "Please, you already have my Aquamarine and Emerald as members, they are proof I only breed the finest. Carnelian is a just another mindless brute like Jasper." Beryl said insultingly to Chalcedony.

Chalcedony turned to Beryl, "Nonsense, if Carnelian is proof of anything it is that she is far more skilled than any of the gems on the roster. Unlike your spoilt gems who are only pretty to look at." Chalcedony responded in kind.

Beryl quickly fired back, "Really? At least my gems never caused us to lose a carrier fighting some fusion."

Corundum in a deep but loud voice interrupted the two. "Please, I don't have a gem on the roster, but I know you two barking like animals won't make Yellow Diamond choose easier. Besides, it's obvious Unakite is stronger and she's organic."

Chalcedony turned her fire to Corundum, "Really darling, I heard from reports that the fusion was a Garnet made by a Ruby and Sapphire." Chalcedony and Beryl glanced at each other smugly.

Corundum stoicism faded slightly as she exposed her anger by clenching her fists tight. "That abomination is not mine. They are disgusting defects with no shame."

Steven almost felt like responding to her harsh words but as soon as he stepped forward, Yellow Diamond stepped forward. "Gems please, we are here to celebrate. Each of your skill of crafting perfect gems is not on trial here. You are all greatly appreciated in my service." The three gems looked at each other and nodded back to Yellow Diamond, but the tension between the three was still there.

Yellow Diamond smiled to Steven who was impressed by her ability to calm them, "By the way, I have already chosen the replacement." Yellow Diamond clapped her hands together and a light appeared on the stage Steven was on earlier. Yellow Diamond left Steven and her guests and went on stage before the crowd. "My guests thank you for coming. Shortly I will make an announcement to all of homeworld but this ball is for us to welcome our new friend, Steven." Another light appeared on Steven who waved to the crowd from where he was standing watching Yellow Diamond. "I also have a special announcement. Due to recent events, I am in need of a new gem to join the Five Precious gems." A murmur swept the crowd as they all gossiped and discussed who it would be. Yellow Diamond raised her hand and the crowd hushed. "And I believe I have an excellent replacement. Alpha, will you come here please?"

Alpha with haste, gracefully made her way to the stage. "How may I be of service?" Alpha asked dutifully.

Yellow Diamond placed her hand on Alpha's head, "This pearl has shown time and time again that she is not only Loyal, but strong and cunning. She has raised herself beyond the limits of a regular Pearl and has deserved a proper reward for her service." Yellow Diamond announced, while Alpha knelt a little embarrassed by her praise. "That is why without further ado, I announce Alpha to be the newest member of the Precious Gems."

The whole room gasped, the Royal Gems faces showed absolute disbelief. "Yay, woo hoo!" Steven applauded naively, being the only person in the room to say anything positive. His applause was cut short by Zeta covering his mouth.

On the stage, Alpha raised her head looking more in disbelief than anyone in the room. "Madam, you do too much. I'm not worthy of such-"

"Nonsense!" Yellow Diamond interrupted. "I'd prefer no other gem to have for this position. It's been a long time coming for you, Alpha." Yellow Diamond assured her. Yellow turned to the crowd and raised her hand. "Gems, I present you. Your new Precious Gem!"

The crowd clapped reluctantly, close to Steven he could hear some Gems gossiping. "Can you believe that? Making a Pearl a Precious Gem." One guest said.

"Pfft! I know." The other gem replied, "What makes that Pearl think she's better than us." Just as she said that the Gem noticed Steven and Zeta close by. "Shh! There's one looking at us right now." The gem hushed so Steven and Zeta couldn't hear.

The gem waved her off. "Please, I'm not afraid of some lowly Pearl." she responded.

Steven turned to the gems angrily and attempted to move towards them.

"Excuse me, Yellow Diamond!" Just then Steven and the crowd's attention turned to the Royal Gems. Chalcedony interrupted the presentation. "I would honorably object and request a proof of worth for your… candidate." Chalcedony said condescendingly. "I ask she be challenged by a candidate of our choosing to battle for the title of a Precious Gem."

Yellow Diamond turned annoyed to the three Royal Gems, "I see no need, my word should be good-"

"I accept!" Alpha interrupted, followed by a respectful bow to Yellow Diamond. "Forgive my rudeness! But ma'am allow me to prove myself. Plus I'd love nothing more than to wipe those smug looks off their faces." Alpha responded quietly to Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond turned to Alpha and looked back at the Gems. "Hmph!… So be it!" Yellow Diamond proclaimed. "Before my announcement, there will be a test to prove Alpha's worth as a Precious Gem. If she wins then no one can challenge her worth, if she loses then I will choose between the choices brought forth by the Royal Gems." This time, the crowd applauded more positively to the news.

As Alpha left the stage Steven and Zeta approached her, "Congratulations, Alpha!" Steven announced happily while bouncing gleefully.

Alpha nodded in return, "Thank you, Steven." Alpha turned to Zeta who was fidgeting with her dress and avoiding eye contact with Alpha. "Zeta is something wrong?"

Zeta took a deep gulp and looked Alpha in the eyes. "Do you think you can win?" Zeta said feeling audacious. "I mean, how do you- Don't you know the Royal Gems would do anything to get their way? They'll never let you win, they'd rather crack than allow a lowly Pearl to be anything more-"

"I'm a Pearl!" Alpha interrupted. "I'm nothing more and nothing less, I'm not some special gem built for war, but I will be anything Yellow Diamond wants me to be." Alpha straightened her body and confidently faced Zeta. "I won't be defeated, especially if you're there cheering for me." Alpha said with a blushing smile.

Zeta's face had turned all baby blue as she shyly smiled back.

Steven felt awkward watching the two standing there. As he turned to find something to say to break the tension, Steven noticed across the room a familiar face. "Lapis", Steven said quietly not to get attention from Alpha and Zeta. Lapis Lazuli was walking into another room just before Steven spotted her. Unnoticed Steven quickly walked away from the two Pearls and made his way to follow Lapis through the doorway.

Opening the door led to a balcony, the balcony was higher than Steven thought, but remembered he teleported here so for all he knew they teleported across planet. Steven gazed along the large circular balcony to find Lapis and found her standing on the edge of the guardrail. Inches away from falling she looked out to the deep fall from the balcony. "Lapis!" Steven shouted, but she stood there completely still unmoved by Steven's presence. Cautiously, Steven slowly approached her to avoid startling her. "Hey, Lapis, how are you doing? Do you want to-"

"Don't come any further, Steven?!" Lapis snapped as Steven drew closer. Slightly turning her head to Steven, Lapis's eyes were filling with tears. "It's so different. I wish you could have seen it Steven." Lapis lamented as she turned back to the ledge. "This planet was so beautiful, the nature, the architecture, nothing on Earth could match what Homeworld was like. The soil produced such epic landscapes. We lived within nature, but now we have nothing natural left." Lapis started to weep louder. She felt a touch on her leg and turned to see Steven who was standing on the ledge next to her.

Steven looked her in the eyes with a tear starting to run down. "Lapis, I wish I was here to see it too. Why don't you tell me about it?" Steven asked with a weak smile.

"Steven!" Zeta's voice was heard coming from behind them. Zeta and Alpha both appeared at the balcony entrance. "What are you doing? It's dangerous."

Lapis came to a realization grabbed Steven and turned him to her, "That's it, come with me Steven. I can show you what it was like." Steven turned back to Lapis as she let go of Steven and further approached the edge.

Steven looked back once more to Zeta and Alpha, nodding to Lapis, Steven jumped into her arms as they both fell off the ledge.

"Steven!" Zeta and Alpha both shouted and ran to the edge of the balcony.

Lapis water wings extended as she fell and held Steven close to her body. Inches from the ground she and Steven flew off into the distance away from the palace.

Zeta fainted with relief as she saw Steven and Lapis fly away safely. "I swear I just had a heart attack, and I don't even have a heart." she said to Alpha who knelt to console her.

Meanwhile, Lapis and Steven flew to edge of Homeworld's crystal city. The gate they reached was higher than what appeared when Steven flew in. "Hold on tight, Steven, we're going over the wall." Lapis assured, just as she finished with break neck speed she flew directly up and reached the top of the wall and crossed over into the dark abyss away from the safety of homeworld.


End file.
